


All Things Levi

by BottomNico4Life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Hanji, Anal Sex, BDSM, Babysitter!Levi, Collars, F/F, F/M, Fem doms, Fluff, Gang leader!Eren, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kinda hard for me to write any other pairings besides Ereri because it's my otp from this show, Levi has a pussy idk, M/M, Male Hanji, Mayhew is my bb, More tags to be added as this continues, Most stories aren't connected, Mostly everyone - Freeform, Multi, Omega Levi, Oral Sex, Prostitute Levi, Pussies can do whatever I want them to, Rough Oral Sex, Shy Levi, Sub Levi, Thanksgiving work that I'm not proud of, The Corpse Bride Au sneak peak, Wifey Levi, Wolf Levi, angst a lil bit, bottom!levi, chubby levi, i can do what i want, lots of fluff, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomNico4Life/pseuds/BottomNico4Life
Summary: Different pairings and scenarios involving Levi from Shingeki No Kyojin or Attack on Titan. More tags and pairings are to come after I edit and post more chapters. Most of these are not connected and are one shots. Some works are short and others are longer than others.1~ Dom!Eren/Sub!Levi/Male!Dom!Hanji2~ Prostitute!Levi/Rich!Eren3~ Omega!Levi/Alpha!Male!Hanji Part 14~Nurse!Wife!Levi/Gang Leader!Eren Part 15~Nurse!Wife!Levi/Gang Leader!Eren Part 26~Wolf!Omega!Levi/Wolf!Alpha!Eren Part 17~Levi/Male!Hanji Part 18~Levi/Male!Hanji9~Levi/Male!Hanji Part 210~Levi/Eren11~Corpse Bride!Levi/Eren12~Levi/Eren13~Levi/Eren14~Levi/Eren15~Levi/Eren





	1. And Then They All had a Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a bit of bdsm, oral sex, cock rings, d/s, subspace, and collaring. Also contains Male! Hange
> 
> I would also like to mention that most of the dead characters are alive.
> 
> I kind of guessed a lot in this chapter, mainly the floors and I believe I made the place where Levi talked with his squad underground in the ruins. I don't know why, just go with it, I guess. 
> 
> Characters: Eren Jeager, Levi, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Hanji Zoe, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius, Nanaba, Krista Lenz, Ymir, Petra Ral, Olou, Marco Bodt.

\- 

It all began with a subtle thumping of something against a wall. It wasn't major or anything but it slowly grew louder and louder. Mostly everyone had gotten used to it by now, having been almost four months since it began. It now went on when everyone was eating. The thumping was exceptionally loud today for some reason.

Most of the Scouting Legion was resting at the ruins for the missions to come in the following time, but that didn't stop people from joking or gossiping about it. It was a small topic people would pick up on from time to time. Now, even the table she sat at was talking about it. Mostly everyone would, except for herself, Armin, and Annie, who was creepily quiet.

"You think it's someone getting rammed in the ass?" Jean nudged me from where I sat next to him, along with the rest of everyone. "I once walked up on the upper floors and heard some moaning. Sounded like, 'Ah! Harder!' People say it comes from the second floor."

Mostly everyone gave a laugh to that. It really did sound like it. Armin nudged Mikasa in the side with his elbow softly, getting her attention from her small plate of food. 

"Eren isn't here." Armin, who sat next to a conversing Petra and Olou, said quietly among the laughing. "Do you know where he is? He's been gone for almost two hours." 

Mikasa had noticed but she had decided to let him have alone time. Eren had been going missing and popping back up for a few months now, about as long as that banging up there. She'd decided that if it was going on for this long she might as well let him have some space. "He has been gone for a while.. But he'll turn up sooner or later. He's probably with Corporal Levi and Hange." Mikasa felt like she should probably go look for Eren but then her attention was snatched away from the topic.

A moan rang from up in the rooms. It was muffled due to the walls separating them from it. The crew burst out laughing and the banging didn't cease. Armin blushed so much that he looked like a cherry. Connie's eyes lit up and looked around at the people sitting at the table.

"We should go bust in to their room and see who it is! I bet my ass it's probably Ymir fuckin' Krista's brains out!" 

"I bet it's Mike and Nanaba!" Jean was laughing his ass off, his horse face thrown back in laughter. 

"I bet it's Reiner and Bertolt showin' some brotherly love." Sasha mumbled with her mouth full.

"Come on. Let's go see who it is. I dare you all to come with me." Jean stood up from his seat along with mostly everyone besides her, Armin, a smirking Petra, and a snickering Annie.

"It's getting very boring so why not?" Annie yawned.

"Might as well. Besides, I might have to save their asses later." Mikasa and Armin slowly got up and tagged along. 

Petra sat up as well, her devious smirk never leaving. "What's so.. funny?" Armin walked by her.

"Mikasa's right. We'll be saving ass tonight because of those idiots." Petra smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa looked over at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing."

As they neared the second floor, there was no denying the racket was on this floor. They could hear a bed creaking and the moans getting louder. Now, they could hear grunts as well but it seemed to come in pairs rather than from just one person. It was shrugged off until they came across the loudest portion of the hallway. 

"Y-Yes!" A shushed whimper came from the door. It sounded feminine so they assumed it was a female.

"You like taking it deep don't you?" Someone growled from behind the door but before they could hear more, Jean found the door open and opened it just enough for them to see who it was.

And what they saw was terrifying. The pinnacle of children's nightmares.

It was Eren thrusting his cock into Levi's entrance. Hanji was grinning madly at Levi, gripping his hair roughly and forcing him down on the cock until it was down his throat. They didn't seem to notice the crew who was watching them. Eren was gripping Levi's hips and was leaving bruises along the pale flesh.

Levi pulled away from Hanji's girth and pumped it, his mouth open with pleases and moans. A tight ring was around Levi's small cock in submission. A black collar as around his neck that Hanji would grip when Levi's teeth would dare touch his cock.

Hanji chuckled and stroked Levi's hair gently. "I love these little sessions with you both. Especially with this tight throat of his, but I would love to try his tight little hole. What do you say Eren?" 

Eren grinned wickedly and slapped Levi's ass. "I would be happy to let you try this little whore out." 

They quickly changed positions an presumed their 'session' with Hanji and Eren using Levi as a cum hole. Eren had given mercy and released the cock ring around Levi. Levi came with a loud cry and gripped the white fabric beneath them. Tears flown out of his eyes and took in short and shallow breaths. The dominants noticed this as subspace. 

Eren had recognized this as aftercare and rushed to get clean up the whimpering sub. He rushed up to the small bathroom and came back with two wet rags, cleaning off the cum on Levi. He was assisted by Hanji who kissed Eren as he walked back in. 

"You did so well for me, baby. Shh, so good." Hanji cooed at Levi and wiped off his face from the cum. 

Jean was frozen along with the posse behind him, but Petra was laughing so hard she didn't make a sound. Annie was doing almost the same except she was a bit more composed. It was until Levi noticed them lurking in the hall that alerted the two others with a squeal. 

"What the hell?!" Eren had flung a sheet over the trio, wrapping Levi in the white cloth. Hanji gripped Levi, not caring of his nudity just as much as Eren. 

The door was shut as quickly as it had been opened.


	2. Love from Hooking Levi/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Prostitution, crossdressing, and implied sexual themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I think Levi would be wearing for this formal event:
> 
> http://skinzwear.com/product_detail.php?prodID=6820&name=Womens-Slashed-Micro-Mini-Skirt-in-Black-by-Skinz along with black pumps.
> 
> Eren's house:
> 
> http://weheartit.com/entry/7565132
> 
> I didn't post the smut for this, but if someone wants that then just ask. It's shitty though.

Levi sighed as he looked at the clock on his wall above him in his shitty one bedroom apartment. It seemed like it was just three in the afternoon, but now it was ten o'clock at night and the sun had long been down since seven. He could still feel the hands sliding up and down his body from the last night and he didn't want to relive it, but sadly there were bills to be paid and his little sister who needed to be fed. 

Isabelle had been put to sleep and was calmly dreaming about who knows what in their room while Levi felt tears well in his eyes. He hated how he had to sell his body to make ends meet and how guilty he felt when sometimes Isabelle would wake up alone when a client of his got especially rough. 

But he had to. He couldn't let them both starve and be on the streets even if he had to sell everything he had. 

He'd let go of every relationship he had, platonic friendships and romance alike. Levi seen it as nothing but a distraction and something that will end up hurting both Isabelle and him. He'd never had many friends, if you could call them that. 

Levi slowly got up from the couch he was laying in, not feeling rested in the least. He went to his bedroom, quiet to not disturb the sleeping Isabelle, and headed to his small closet on the right side of the room. He slid back the hanging clothes and neatly folded ones at the bottom and pulled out three decent sized boxes he kept for one reason only.

Levi opened them slowly and shifted through the countless amounts of revealing dresses, booty shorts, even heels, until he decided on a small two piece, black dress. He slid his fingers over the cheap material, though there hardly was any with how revealing it was, and felt even more shame wash over him. Levi grabbed a pair of rather large black heels and silently went into the small bathroom. 

As he pulled up and off his clothes, he could still see the hickeys and bruises left by the men he entertained last night. He winced when he touched the particularly large bruising on his feminine hip bones. He slid on a pair of black lace panties and then the small garments over himself and then flashed his self a flirty smile, though it was as fake as the 'silk' material his dress was made out of. He finished his slutty masterpiece with cat eyeliner.

Levi made sure he locked the door as he headed out of his small apartment. He carefully headed down the stairs in the complex with his heels until the cold night air hit him. Levi shivered but kept his composure. He walked down the street steadily, making sure to find ways to catch the eyes of drivers or people innocently passing by. His breath shown in the freezing air.

A car drove slowly passed him and stopped next to him. The passenger window rolled down to reveal a man with bronze skin and Caribbean blue and green eyes. From his car and his expensive suit Levi seen him wearing, he knew this man was loaded. Levi knew he would be a well paying costumer. 

The man bites his lips and Levi almost melted.

Levi was used to his clients saying things like,

"How much?"

"What for that sweet ass?" 

"Wanna fuck? I'll pay."

But he received something entirely different.

"Is it alright if I can treat you, angel?" A deep and certainly manly voice called. Levi was relieved it wasn't a young fucker who looked like his balls haven't even dropped yet.

"Anything you like." Levi sauntered to his car and gave a smile of his own. 

"Then get in, princess."

Levi opened the door briskly and made quite a show of popping out his already curving hips to the man.

"Are we doing this in your car or..?" Levi asked, crossing his legs.

"I think of myself as a gentleman, so hell no." He responded, his baritone voice made Levi quiver, "We're going to my place if that's alright."

Levi was taken aback at the small amount of consideration he had gotten from the larger male, "It's alright.." 

 

-

 

The car trip took almost an hour, though the man driving trailed his large, tan hands up Levi's thigh. In the time he had to think, Levi noticed he'd never really been as attracted to any clients of his like the one next to him. He shuddered visibly when the calloused hand brushed against his hard member. Levi was relieved that the man didn't actually think he was woman, he'd been in that situation once. It was one of those nights when Isabelle had to wake up alone.

"Here we are." 

His house was quite huge and Levi swore he could get lost without a guide. The other parked in the large driveway. Levi felt the other softly touch his cheek and head down to his clavicle, sparks ignited as the tanned hand reached his perky nipples which made his breathing jittery.

"Let's head inside." It seemed this man was of little words and more of actions and Levi appreciated that. Some of his clients preferred to talk about how their wives, husbands, boyfriends, or girlfriends weren't cutting it or how lonely they were. 

"Lead the way." Levi stepped from the car just to wink at the man and swished his hips as he slowly headed down the walkway.

The suit clad male swooped Levi up into his arms, Levi clinging to him on instinct and causing him to let out a squeak. A deep chuckle made the chest Levi was pressed against vibrate and muscles ripple. He couldn't exactly see what was in store in the suit covering the mysterious man's body, but now Levi felt all of the bulging curves of his muscles and how warm he felt. To Levi, he felt like home.

His scent was like sandalwood and freshly fallen rain and a hint of musk. Levi put his face into the muscled chest, not allowing himself to linger on the fact that he hadn't even seen the man's face properly and how he felt as if he had known him for years.

The larger opened the door swiftly and headed into the dimly lit house. Levi assumed they were headed to the other's bedroom.

"So, you don't recognize me after all?" Levi heard from above him.

"What?" Levi pulled away from the embrace and stumbled down to his heels, adjusting his skirt.

"I think you would've but I guess I'll have to refresh your memory." The man flickered the lights on.

"Eren..?" Levi gasped out when he finally got to see the face of the old friend he left behind just two years after graduating high school.

"Who else? I thought you would've caught on sooner or later."

Levi was stunned into silence with his jaw dropped. Then suddenly he looked down at his appearance and blushed a deep maroon. He and Eren were friends since they were in kindergarten, but after Levi had finally gotten custody over his little sister and the fact he'd always been a bit attracted to Eren, he made sure to cut the contact with him along with his few other acquaintances.

"Why did you pick me up?" Was all Levi could manage. 

"Why not? I missed you after so long, but I never thought that I would find out you were a prostitute from a friend of mine who happened to have 'met you' a few times." Eren said with a hint of agitation in his voice. "Why of all things would you turn to selling yourself? And pushing away the people who care about you?"

Levi felt a lump in his throat. "I couldn't do anything else, Eren! After so long of trying to get my sister I gave up on school and.. and nothing else seemed to have cut it." He felt more shame wash over him like a tidal wave, he could feel every single hand on him from the past nights of his grueling 'work'. Tears descended from his eyes and he could feel his eyeliner running down his now wet cheeks.

Levi felt someone wrap them in their large arms and rub his back tenderly. "Why would you look for me anyways? It's been so long.." He said into Eren's shoulder who just chuckled again.

"Why not? I left after you drifted away and attended business school and eventually made something of my lazy ass. Now, I just figured that I wouldn't want to leave any strings loose." Levi as about to ask what that meant when he was cut off by soft lips covering his gently in a closed mouth kiss. 

"I want you to live with me. I know you probably don't feel the same, but.. I don't want for you to have to have to do this to yourself." Eren said as he pulled away from the small kiss.

Levi's head raced as questions poured into his head and doubts of if that suggestion would even work. He could tell that living in that small apartment where they barely made enough to pay the rent let alone be able to eat was just a ticking time bomb for Levi to collapse and for Isabelle to be taken away from him if it was ever found out he was a prostitute. He could do this for Isabelle and let her achieve more than him.

"What's in it for you?" Levi broke into a cold sweat.

"If you want to be with me romantically then.. then just being with you.. And even if you don't like me that way, I just want to be around you and Isabelle. This house is too big for one person."

Levi sighed and blushed a bit at Eren's words.

"I'll stay with you, but only for Isabelle's sake. I'm not promising a thing."

 

-

 

It's been a year since Levi and Isabelle had started living with Eren and a lot has happened in the course of that seemingly short year. 

"Good morning, babe." A shirtless Eren in nothing but sweatpants and a smile mumbled and hugged a cooking Levi from behind.

"Mmm, good morning." He stood on his tip toes and yanked down the giant to kiss his cheek.

Levi settled two pancakes on plate and placed them in front of a smiling ten year old Isabelle. He could feel Eren's pout and rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll get your's you big baby."

"You know you love me."

"And you use it against me."

 

-

 

"Hey, Levi?" Eren called into the bathroom where Levi was brushing his teeth for bed.

"Yes, shit head?"

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked and watched Levi head into their bedroom after many months of coaxing Levi into sharing a bed with him.

"No clue." Levi responded as he sat down onto the bed.

"It's been a whole year since you came to live here."

That made Levi stop and look at Eren. His steel grey and bluish eyes shown with grateful and loving emotions and made Eren's heart swim. "It's been a whole year.. I never knew it was that long.."

Eren kissed Levi's cheek then onto his plump lips. Levi was hesitant to kiss back all of their relationship, but Eren never forced it onto him especially now that Levi returned his feelings of romance. Even though Levi sold himself before their romantic relationship, he was scared that after all this time it would crumble after them having intimacy. Eren quickly understood and never went passed close mouthed kissing.

"I want to go.. I want to do.. do it." Levi stuttered. For an ex prostitute he sure was shy to this.

"Are you sure? I'm perfectly fine with not doing anything, angel." Eren protested.

"No, I want to. I really do."

Eren smiled at him and at that point in Levi's entire life, he felt loved.


	3. Gangster Wife, Levi/Eren Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains crossdressing, motorcycle gangs, gang slurs, possessive behavior, and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a now deleted work. Cue me shooting up Burger King. But if anyone reading this (looks into the empty crowd) thinks I should (attempt) at writing a Harley Quinn!Levi/Joker!Hanji tell me my mother sucks cocks in hell in the comments below for good luck.
> 
> I honestly don't know why the fuck it wouldn't let me put my writing in portions but fuck making writing visually appealing.
> 
> The proper version is posted on Wattpad but k.

Eren had blood spattered all over himself, over his face, hands, torso and so on. A gun poised in his hand over the last remaining enemy, eyes like a raging tropical storm. Eren, his gang, The Survey Corps, and allied gang, the Garrison, were having all out war on the gang called the Titans, or at least a piece of their huge membership. He shot the last jack ass right in the back of their neck and watched their dead body fall lifelessly to the ground. The warm and now suddenly quiet warehouse was littered with blood from fallen enemies and few allies alike, but the prevailed two gangs stood tall. He smirked and looked around at his underlings in triumph even though the scene was horrendous. Faces of his fellow gang members held the same smirk before he announced, 

"Be at Shiganshina Bar this time tomorrow. I'll have to discuss our next plan on taking out the Titans, so be there or have a bullet in your skull." 

Everyone nodded at their bloody leader and saluted before heading back to their bikes. Eren didn't bother to wipe away the blood before mounting his own bike after stepping over the carcasses.

 

-

 

A small, feminine male sat on a couch in a suburban like home, dressed in a sheer white negligee, eyes clouded with worry in the dim house. Levi watched the clock that read past midnight and waited hopefully for his beloved husband to show up. His cup of hot tea had long went cold and his patience thin. Levi was aware that Eren was affiliated with a gang and soon concluded that it was indeed heavily when he was gone quite a few times a week for such business. He had asked Eren countless questions about the gang but all Eren would reply with was, 'I don't want for you to ever have to know the answers of any of those questions.' And left Levi in the dark. Eren hadn't told Levi about how he was a apart of a gang until the night just before their wedding. Levi never thought that he would be getting married to a gang banger but somehow he did. Or at least after a screaming match then a round of fantastic and mind blowing love making. He smiled wearily at the memory from just two years ago about how Eren dropped to his knees, hid his face in Levi's stomach in shame, and let out with it. How he took his confession as a joke until he realized Eren was actually serious and slapped him across the face. How both he yelled insults at Eren and received them back for almost half an hour before he was thrown against the wall and ravished like a whore over and over again with no mercy. Before anything more could boil between Levi's thighs he heard pounding on the front door. His head snapped to where the sound was coming from with a slight look of panic but simultaneously held relief. For all he knew it could've been Eren since he never carried keys to their house because of something along the lines of, 'I'm not going to compromise your safety for keys, Levi.' Levi slowly made his way to the entrance of the house, failing at trying to cover himself from the exposure of his negligee. The pounding on the door continued and as Levi unlocked every lock on the door, more than necessary he thought just a few days ago. The sounds of the locks coming unlatched was drowned out by the abuse on the door. Before Levi could back out, he jerked open the door and gasped in horror. Eren was soaked in blood, eyes like a dark hurricane, murderous and deadly. He'd never seen Eren so feral, so bloodthirsty. Of course he'd seen how there were sometimes bloodstains varying in size on his clothes when he did the laundry or when nights like these rolls by, but he'd never seen him look more lethal. "E-Eren.." Levi managed before opening the storm door. Eren was stayed quiet and stepped into their house but Levi pressed, "Eren, please say something, you're scaring me." He barely managed to whimper out. "There's nothing to say, baby. I don't want you to see me like this, you should go back to bed." Eren's voice was a low growl but it didn't hold any threat, just a firm request. ''N-No, are you hurt, Eren? Do we need to call an ambulance? Please tell m-!" Levi was cut off by large bloody hands gripping his hips and staining his negligee. "I'm fine, just a scrape or two but I'm fine, angel." Eren stared down genuinely into Levi's light blue orbs. "Please." Levi pleaded with Eren. "I just want to make sure you're okay." Eren couldn't argue much with how his wife basically begged him to let him check over him and his resolve cracked like a brittle wall. He sighed in defeat, "Alright, baby." Levi gave him a small smile before ushering him into the kitchen after forcing him to take his boots off. He searched for the first aid kit under their sink until he finally emerged with the pack after he could practically feel Eren's eyes on him. "I'm not having sex with you while you're covered in blood." "I didn't even say anything." Levi's laugh sounded quietly in the kitchen and turned back to face Eren. "Can you take your jacket and your shirt off for me?" Eren obliged. Eren's arms were thick in muscle and also heavily tattooed. Levi's eyes almost instantly connected with the grazed bullet wound on his left arm and darted into the first aid kit. "'Only a scrape or two', really?" Levi chided and opened an alcohol patch and swiped around the wound to get rid of some of the dirt, "What am I going to do with you, Eren Jaeger?" Eren leaned down and kissed his blushed cheek tenderly and Levi hardly noticed when blood transferred to his face. Levi replaced his alcohol patch with another one and cleaned the inside of the slightly bleeding cut before his eyes caught a deeper cut on his other arm. He let out a noise of exasperation towards the giant tree in front of him before his eyes softened. "This reminds me of the first time we met." Levi kept his head down in embarrassment. Levi was actually a registered nurse and would work part time at the Rose Hospital a few days a week. He'd been on duty when a certain brunette was placed in the ER with quite a few injuries and he'd just happened to be assigned to be his around the clock nurse. And for the next month before Eren was released Levi was smitten. It was just those few words that Levi remembered so perfectly. 'Levi, in the time that I was in the hospital, I fell in love with you. Give me a chance.' Levi felt himself swoon. "You're still the only person who can beat me in a wrestling match." Eren grinned. Levi quickly bound the wound before heading to the one that looked much worse. "What happened?" Was all he said as he wiped away the dripping blood from around the area. "I said it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Eren repeated but he had shame in his eyes. "Tell me." Levi demanded and looked back up at Eren. Eren sighed and ran bloody fingers through his chocolate locks. He looked so guilty it almost made Levi back down. Almost. Levi wanted to know something. Something about what happened when Eren was away. Anything at all would make him happy if he just knew what Eren even did. It was obviously not a pretty sight, that much was blatant. But he'd been left with no answers to his numerous questions. "Tell me now or get out." Eren knew it would come to this sooner or later. "We raided a rival gang's storage house." Eren's deep voice in a whisper. "'We' as in?" Levi bandaged the other wound albeit faster. "The Survey Corps."


	4. This Is Home?, Levi/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains omegaverse and reference to mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself. I'm a huge hypocrite because I'm over here screaming in my mind for people to update while I can't even update my shitty stories. I have about 6 stories in the works so those will be up soon. I will also edit and basically rewrite the fuck out of Gangster Wife 2 because that's just polished shit.

All Levi could hear was his heart and blood pounding in his ears and the sound of much larger paws catching up to him. A plump and limp rabbit dangled from his small maw with each press of his white paws to the earthen ground.

Out of desperation he was forced to steal from a pack. Foolish, he knew, but his sister was in dire need of food and there was no way that in her condition could she hunt. In the dead of Winter there was little to almost no prey in Shiganshina and it was almost exceptional how most of the prey had either died or migrated so all predators were left prey to their own stomachs.

Levi's pack had turned cannibalistic due to the shortage of food, not to mention the poor alpha command that had tried to keep things in control. He and his sister, Isabel, had fled before the snow white omega and his pregnant auburn sister were torn to bits by ravenous alphas and betas. They'd survived only on small morsels that Levi managed to catch, even in more or less bare times had to eat vegetation like berries to make it through.

Levi felt his legs start to become sore at how long he'd been running from the guards behind him. Hadn't he just went into their lines just for a moment to steal a kill? It soon occurred to him that his estimation of how big the pack was, was quite wrong.

He'd just discovered this pack but its presence was far known. 

It was the infamous pack that ruled over a large portion of Northern Shiganshina, North Clan, and had many allies that stretched over most of it besides the now empty space of where his pack once stood. It was full of willing betas and fierce alphas that dedicated themselves for the good of the pack. But Levi's pack was not so noble. His pack had never been mighty or feared like this one. But that didn't mean it was relatively peaceful.

The pack Levi'd came from wasn't a threat, mostly full of castaways that didn't cut it in the tough pack life. It consisted of the lazy and the weak that most packs thought were more trouble than they were worth. That meant that the pack, South Clan, was mostly angry and stupidly cut off from the others, which meant prey wasn't to be shared but fought over and territory hostile rather than friendly.

This was years before Levi was born and it was only a ticking time bomb before something would make the already crumbling pack, if you could call it a pack, be destroyed by its own members.

Levi was an omega, a pure white omega with fur that was like freshly fallen snow. Being an omega already made life rough. Most of anyone in his pack would tell him that omegas were just bearers for the pack and did little more than roll over onto their backs. Levi couldn't deny that some omegas did act like that. Many omegas in the South Clan would give up and surrender to their bodies and its heats and just give themselves to the alphas and betas.

The snowy omega hated even the thought of doing so. It used to be his dream to be mated out of love, not desperation and heat pooling in your stomach. No alpha had ever treated him with respect and he'd decided he'd do the same and defiantly shoved away his heat desires.

The threatening growls and barks behind him grew distant so Levi knew he'd outran them. His feet continued to soar against the ground but he was tiring fast from how long he'd been speeding away from them.

The clouds were becoming darker by the second while the smell of a threatening snow storm became a stench in the air. Levi's light pink nose twitched at the smell and even though his coat was quite thick, the wolves from South Clan weren't quite used to such extremely cold temperatures from there in the North. The fact that Levi was just surviving off of morsels and wild berries didn't help either. Exhaustion would overtake him soon if he didn't get back with his sister, and fast.

Levi couldn't imagine how his sister, soon to bear pups, could survive through the drought of food and still keep her pups alive simultaneously. The thought made his mind become muddled and soon began to barely register the path in front of him. Then he felt himself be thrown to the ground with the hare tossed from his jaws.

Heat seemed to radiate off of something near him. A fire? No, it couldn't be. Fire's don't cast shadows, especially shadows as large as this one. Levi's head and eyesight were blurred from the impact and could only see an obscure image of everything around him. He heard deep growls warning him to stay down but Levi couldn't of even guessed that it was the pack guard that was following him.

The presence oozed dominance. It smelled smokey and just plain masculine. It smelled like alpha, and a powerful one at that.

Levi was pulled from his musings about the scent when he realized the situation.

"Who are you, little one?" Asked a voice that made Levi's inner omega silently keen even though it hadn't been triggered since his mother died.

"What does it matter to you?" He snapped despite his instincts telling him to anything but.

A large brown paw pounded down next to Levi's steely eyes. It was coated in a fur so thick but the muscle stood pronounced under it, claws deadly and looked like they could slice the very trees around them in half. The limb connected to a huge brown wolf with a hard earned build. Heat emitted from the wolf and flooded over Levi pleasantly and made him want to lean into it.

Calculating eyes that were an emerald green mixed with a blue so deep, it reminded Levi of the elders from his lost pack that would tell him about a large body of water with an ever changing blue called an, 'otashun,' or was it, 'ocean?' Levi currently couldn't remember.

"Don't make me repeat myself little one. I wouldn't want to dirty that pelt of yours but I'm not afraid to." The alpha warned him calmly.

"You only wish." The omega slipped from under the other and slammed his back left paw into the alpha's brown snout. 

Levi lowered himself in a fighting stance instead of running. There was little chance he could win the fight but he couldn't run either. The omega was already almost completely enervated. All Levi needed to do was distract the larger male in time for him to get away with a head start and loose him on the trail.


	5. I Wuv You, Levi/Male!Hanji Part 1

It had been a long day for Squad Levi. 

They'd been hiking through some weird, dense forest that seemed to rain for days upon days. It was like a sauna in the day time but freezing at night. It mainly was because everyone was soaked and tired from so much walking and switching shifts. 

The forest had these big ass trees that seemed to grow on top of each other and vegetation that piled on top of that. Animals, known and unknown, were found in the forest along with plants they'd never seen before near the walls. The Squad and Hanji had successfully discovered and documented almost over one hundred uncharted species of animals not counting the parasites which they could complain about for years, and about three hundred unknown plants. 

It was quite fascinating but damn it their feet hurt. Well, it seemed like everyone's except for Hanji. 

"THIS IS AMAZING!" He screeched almost every second they walked deeper into the forest.

"You've said that for the millionth time since we've been out here, we know." Levi couldn't even generate any snarky comments anymore at this point. His feet were killing him and all he wanted to do was have a nice massage and cry a little or have lazy sex, Levi couldn't tell which one sounded better at this point.

Everyone was comfortable with each other since the while that they've been together as a group. They'd been in that seemingly never ending forest for over one hundred days with each other, and at least be a little considerate to not cry constantly about how their feet hurt or else everyone turned on them then slowly do the same. 

Squad Levi and Hanji had to walk for at least a few hours a day to spare the horses from keeling over and dying so there wasn't much of a choice. Either they walk for four hours or walk from sunrise to sunset. Take your pick. 

"Can we rest yet, Levi? Everyone looks ready to die." Asked Eren. They'd dropped the 'captain' a while ago when Levi almost beat his ass because it just grated on his nerves.

"We might as well set up camp in that clearing up ahead. It's almost sundown anyways." He replied though it was halfhearted.

Everyone groaned in agreement and sluggishly shuffled over towards the decently sized clearing, or as clear at the shit will get. 

"Aww, why so soon? I swear we could've made it another mile or so!" Hanji declared, bouncing like everyone else didn't just say a prayer to every god they knew to just rest. 

"If I move any more than necessary, I'm killing myself and taking everyone down with me. But I'm sure everyone would enjoy that actually." Levi said as he lazily rolled out the contents to make a tent. "Help me, shitty glasses,'' He paused for a moment, "What if we take tomorrow off as a resting day since we've been dying with every step we take?" 

Everyone looked up like Jesus had risen again and sprinkled his piss on everyone's forehead. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." They all hurried to finish the tents so they could finally fucking sleep without knowing they'll have to wake up at the crack of the sky's ass. 

Something else also made everything even so much more agonizing. How cold it got at night.

At least for Levi it was fucking freezing. Although the forest wasn't very cold, the rain had soaked him to the bone and kept a chill in him until he'd finally changed into some dry clothes and huddled in his tent with Hanji for warmth.

Hanji and Levi's relationship had long since become a common thing among the Survey Corps. If you seen Levi, you'd see Hanji. If you seen Hanji, you seen Levi. Simple as that. Just seeing them together turned into affectionate stares, to affectionate touches, and to random affectionate acts. 

And lots of sex. But that's for a later time. 

Now the couple was piling into their shared tent with Levi and Hanji curled up together with Hanji being the big spoon. But there was a problem. A huge problem.

"Give me back the fucking cover, dipshit!" Levi growled at Hanji who'd taken it from the shivering male.

"You took it all! You have to share it!" Hanji tried to give Levi a shared portion of the cover that was obviously made for one person. 

"I don't have to share shit," The smaller male bit out from his chattering teeth, "Get your own and besides I'm practically the only one who's cold anyways, you furnace." 

Hanji pouted then grinned, "Can I be your blanket then?" 

"Fuck no, I'm tired and I'm sure the brats don't want to be traumatized again." Several shouts of them begging to show them mercy followed the statement. 

"Fiiiiine then, meanie," Hanji got up and put his shirt back on over his defined stomach before doing the same with his boots and exiting the tent in search of another cover. "I thought you loved me, but alas I was mistaken." Hanji swooned dramatically before going back into their wagon of supplies. 

When he got back Levi was shaking worse than before even though he'd had a while to bundle up in his own cover anyways, "Come lay down with me, dummy." He pouted but didn't look like he'd admit to shit yet.

"I guess I will." Hanji puffed out a dramatic sigh before laying down the opposite direction of Levi, which he knew the petite male hated. 

Levi huffed and took his side of the bigger cover and tried his best to not touch his lover. But it was so cold without him. Sleep bit at his eyes even though he was quite cold. Before he could take it any longer he said, 

"Hanji," He slurred from sleep

"Yes, love?" Hanji answered.

"I wuv you." Was all he could say before he was too exhausted to say much more. 

Hanji smiled though it wouldn't be seen in the darkness of the tent. "I love you too." And pulled Levi ever so close.


	6. You Slut, Levi/Male!Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up in a cold sweat and created this. It may be shit but it is my shit. I didn't edit it because I'm a savage like that and enjoy my shit to be shittier.

Hanji paced back and forth in front of Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin, and Mike. He was biting on his pointer finger and mumbled incoherent things under his breath. Sometimes he would suddenly stop like he just had a breakthrough but would shake his head and go back through the cycle. 

"I think he's finally gone insane." Whispered Armin to small group that watched them from the couch in Hanji and Levi's house. 

"He was already insane." Erwin whispered back.

"Then what the fuck has his dick in a tangle?" Mikasa asked rhetorically although in a whisper just the same. 

"The thing that has my dick in a tangle is quite simple you five," Hanji stopped his pacing and turned to them, "And I need your help and a hell of a lot more to untangle it."

It was Hanji and Levi's fifth anniversary as a couple and had since then bought a house together. The two had accomplished things only some imagined in a four year span. They had sex on almost every single piece of furniture in the house, had graduated college without student loans, pay their bills on time, and even know each other's taco bell order from front to back. The only thing missing was something Hanji hadn't even mentioned and always shied away from the topic. 

"I don't think we can help you there, Hanji." Mikasa remarked and took a sip of her water.

"I fucked the life out of Levi right where you're all sitting." Hanji became very interested in his nails as they all jumped up and to another piece of furniture. 

"In fact, I did on every single place in this house." 

"What the fuck do you need help with anyways?" Eren asked as he gravitated off the chair he had unsuccessfully relocated to. 

"Here's the plan."

 

-

 

Levi sighed as he made his way around the mall with disdain written on his face. It was their anniversary for crying out loud. Why'd Hanji practically force him out of the house to go shopping on his own anniversary? Levi had a right to be worried. 

The two of them had known each other since kindergarten and had been almost inseparable ever since. All through school Hanji would flirt with Levi until their last year of high school did the dumb ass finally find the guts to ask Levi if he would go to prom with him. 

Levi blushed when he remembered how he shown up to the dance with a burgundy mermaid tail dress that his friends talked him into wearing. Hanji was in a fitted black tuxedo with the tie undone because apparently it was 'choking him' and he could soo tie his tie. 

When Levi had arrived at the school prom, he seen Hanji leaning against the red brick near the entrance, talking with Erwin who was waiting for his date as well. He shyly walked up to Hanji with his cheeks like tomatoes. 

Anyone who was outside seen him in that abomination of a dress, head down and wriggling his fingers and hands in front of him. All was silent until Hanji leaned down and kissed Levi deeply. His tanned hands on Levi's hips and other hand lifting the shocked male's chin up. When they broke apart, Levi slapped Hanji which caused dozens of gasps from the crowd. 

"That's what you get for waiting so many god damn years to finally do that, dumb ass." And yanked down Hanji's white collar into a kiss. 

The rest of the night they danced to the shitty pop music that played over and over. All night the couple along with their friends made fun of the countless clique couples and even somehow threw some shitty deviled eggs that the school made at the prom king and queen. Yes, it was a sorta douchey move but Hitch had it coming. 

After it was all said and done, everyone filed out of the school gym happily, well not Hitch and whoever her date was. Levi had the biggest smile on his face he'd ever been able to forge out of his steel like expression. 

That night was one of the best of Levi's life.

All he could do was wonder why, on their anniversary no less, would he force him out of the house to go grocery shopping?

Levi silently threw a box of Lucky Charms into the cart aggressively and contemplated running a small child over who was currently blocking the way to the ice cream he was craving. Then an idea filled his head.

Was Hanji cheating on him? 

Levi's attitude changed from annoyance to full on rage. After the years he's spent with the bastard, he'd dare try and cheat on him. After all he's done for the good of this relationship he'd decide he wasn't good enough?! It only made it worse that Levi was-

He flew from the store as fast as he could to get back to the house that he had fucking slaved over to be able to afford with Hanji. Why didn't he notice it sooner? After all the love he'd given to the shitty glasses wearing asshole he'd go and destroy the foundation of trust they'd built?! Oh hell no.

Levi started the car as aggressively as starting a car could be. It was a surprise that someone didn't pull him over when he almost ran over this whole fucking family that decided to all go to the store together. He was prepared to shoot the woman who thought it would be a great idea to cut him off and had to keep himself from jumping from his car onto the hood of her's. 

 

-

 

"Alright, he'll be here in.." 

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Levi burst into the door with a murderous look on his face. He threw the door back prepared to beat the shit out of the slut Hanji was probably balls deep in by then. But he was only met with an empty entrance of their home. 

Levi closed the door rather loudly to make his presence clear if anyone was in the home. He stepped deeper into the house and checked their bedroom. No fucking was taking place so he moved to the spare rooms. Still no fuckery to be had and seen. What the fuck? 

Levi slowly made his way down to the living room. It was way too quiet for his tastes.. 

"Surprise!" All of their friends dressed in suits and dresses were piled down in the living room. Hanji stood in the middle looking at where Levi entered. 

"What the hell in all this?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest. 

"It's our anniversary, angel." Hanji said like he had to explain it.

"Bitch, I know. You sent me to grocery store." Levi threw his keys at Hanji. 

Laughter bubbled in the small crowd. Levi hissed when Hanji moved closer to him.

"I need to ask you some important questions. You don't have to say yes, but I hope you will." He dropped to one knee and gripped Levi's small, pale hands.

"Will you be the milk to my Cocoa Puff?" Hanji asked with an earnest look in his eyes. 

"What the fuck have you been smoking? Was this like a big puff puff pass session?" 

"Listen," The long haired male said again, "Will you be the Kim to my Kanye?" 

"Where the hell are you going with this?" 

"Will you be the Osar to my Dicaprio?" Hanji rubbed his thumbs onto the back of Levi's palms.

Levi rolled his eyes though blushed slightly.

"Will you be the horcrux to my soul?" Everyone was smiling and trying to not burst out with laughter.

"Will you be the Zelda to my Link?" Levi giggled at that, his murderous intent lost for the moment.

"Will you be Rick to my Morty?" Hanji asked before pulling out a small, black velvet box.

"Will you be the wife to my husband?" Hanji opened the box to reveal a ring with a shining diamond poised in the middle.

"No." Everyone went silent in shock.

"You slut." Hanji deadpanned.

"I would rather be the wife to you, not your husband." Levi smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. Hanji swooped up and kissed Levi deeply which made his fiance blush.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted while mostly everyone came and clapped Hanji on the back.

Levi broke away, "I have some news too." 

"What is it, angel?" Hanji asked with a smile poised on his face that looked like it would rip it in two.

"I'm pregnant." Hanji fainted.


	7. Someone to Love, Levi/Male!Hanji Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains omega verse.

The omega felt his world start to crumble around him like old concrete, pieces crashing to the ground and becoming even more so shattered pieces. His facade was coming apart at the seams and he couldn't do anything about it, no matter how many times he turned away and tried to push all of those thoughts away and into the back of his mind to be forgotten. But it never was forgotten. It stayed their like a pest that he never seemed to be able to get rid of. Tears prick his eyes at the thought of it.  
Having someone who loved him.

For years he spent alone with no one to turn to, no one to fill his heart with the emotion he had cast aside so many years ago. Levi thought that overtime he'd find no need for the emotion that so many say is useless. Why couldn't anyone love him?

People built friendships and romances all around Levi, but nobody ever thought to ask the short, bitch faced, and breaking omega that was Levi. He wanted the weight of a relationship, the weight of knowing someone would care if he died out of lose and love and not because they stood less of a chance against the titan's without him. He wanted someone to kiss him and wipe away his unseen tears and hold him in the night. Someone to tell him it was okay. And most of all, someone to have a family with. 

Now, he was sitting in his office, trying to ignore the wailing of a beta woman giving birth, an ungrateful woman in Levi's eyes, who tried to come on a mission outside the walls, fully knowing her condition. It made his blood boil with anger, jealousy, and sadness. Levi ran his hand along his flat stomach, imagining what it would be like to be so full of his mates pups, someone loving him and doting on him. Levi was so caught up in his own world that his sorrow filled pheromones were released heavily into the air. Tears escaped his eyes and fell down his cheeks in slow rivers. Levi wished he had someone to wipe them for him and swear it was going to be okay, but no one came. It only made Levi sob and bury his head into his hands.

The screaming stopped but a new one filled the air, Levi made a note to slap that bitch of a woman later for being so careless. He wiped his tears slowly, trying to make it look like he hadn't been sobbing for the last hour. His small office felt so big now that he looked up and seen no one there. Everything started to feel bigger. His office, his pitiful breakdowns, the walls, the world, the titans.

Everyone knows that an omega's main instinct is to have someone to care for. Levi once had two people to care for. Their names were Farlan Church and Isabelle Magnolia. An alpha and a beta he treated like his own pups and cherished every moment he had when he could baby them and show them tough love. Omega's just deteriorate when they have no one to take care of, no pups to love. In Levi's case, he had no one to love. It had been eating away at his body and making him weaker and weaker, and it had slowly started to show for everyone to see. 

Most people say that Levi should have been an alpha and that he was wrongfully declared an omega, but it was true. Levi was an omega and he felt things just the same as any omega does. He learned to put on a mask and hide how he hated when an alpha would scold him or when he felt like bending over for anyone near his heats. He was an omega alright, just one who could hide it. There was even a rumor about how he had seen so much horror that his dynamic just seemed to quit and give up. Levi had snorted at the idea but never commented on it, foolish as it was.

The door burst open and exposed Levi and his tears to the person who was now staring at him in shock.

"Hello, my overly grumpy baby!" Yelled an overly peppy voice that Levi pinned in an instant. The smell of masculinity made Levi want to submit, he scolded himself silently.

"Yes, shitty glasses?" It was all Levi could manage, his tone was one that a proper omega would sound like, he hated having to speak in authority, it felt wrong to him. The scent of alpha also didn't help in making him not act like the omega he was. He stood up from his chair and hugged himself.

"I smelled distress in your scent. Are you alright, Levi? Normally you don't let your emotions slip." Hanji replied but his tone was more subdued and full of concern. 

"It's just my instincts. It's getting worse, Hanji." Levi felt embarrassed to confide in the other, but Hanji was the only alpha he truly felt safe around. He felt so familiar to Levi.

Hanji's smile had left fully now and was replaced with a serious and firm look. The alpha paced around the room to Levi after shutting the door. Levi felt more tears run down his face in longing for comfort and he received it. Hanji sank to his knees and buried his face into Levi's abdomen. Levi gasped and stepped back in surprise but Hanji's hold was strong. 

"I read that a way to subdue your instincts is phyisical contact." Hanji's now muffled voice told him.

Levi's skin tingled at the feeling of his skin meeting Hanji's even if it was through clothing. Hanji was a warm heat next to him, something to hold onto. Levi blamed the feeling on the desperation of his body but he couldn't deny how he felt when the long haired alpha touched him.

Levi stroked his hand through Hanji's untamed ponytail before he could help himself. It felt oh so good to have contact with someone and just feel them. Levi felt himself calm down and breathed in Hanji's thick and masculine filled pheromones, knowing fully well that his own was completely submissive. 

He flinched back when he realized what he just did. Levi shown just how much he wanted to let go and feel dominated for once. How much he wanted to be loved for once. 

Hanji looked up at him, his eyes behind his goggle like glasses held no judgement and some other emotion. Longing? Levi held eye contact with the alpha before breaking away to bashfully step away from him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help get you to top health." Hanji stood up and whispered in his ear, embracing Levi in a hug. 

"You don't have to, alpha.." Levi said before his eyes went wide and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Wait! No!" He rambled about not meaning to call Hanji 'alpha'. 

"N-No, it's fine." Hanji said with hints of disappointment in his voice, but he made sure to not show it in his scent. "But I will get you in top shape if it's the last thing I do, Levi." 

"What does that mean, Hanji?" Levi looked up at the other despite the alpha's height that dwarfed his. 

"I-I will play the roll at your alpha until you can recover or find your own..." 

Levi felt his body lurch in a 'Yes!' but his mind held disbelief.


	8. I Wuv You, Levi/Male!Hanji Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hand jobs, teasing, mild daddy kink, and mild vibes of water sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter I was thinking really hard about what the dialogue would say about the characters. I've always felt this adorable, dorky and awkward love between Levi and Hanji. I always get this familiar feeling between them. While mostly everyone is kinda scared of Levi, Hanji's there to show that he isn't the character people make him out to be. I mean, who would be cracking jokes when you've seen the severed head and the torso of the people who you'd say were your only family along with dozens upon dozens of other people while in the middle of a war? Well.. some people. Although I'm not very far in the manga, (I'm lazy) from what's shown in the anime, Hanji has never shown the fear other people do. Or as far as I know.
> 
> I would also like to ask for anyone to say if they would like for me to write some au or kink or whatever for them because I am not creative enough for this shit. It took me like 10 days to post 1 chapter so that goes to show.
> 
> But onto another topic, I've been having some crazy shit going on though I can't make many excuses considering despite some stuff going down, I had plenty enough of time to make and finish several chapters. 
> 
> \- 
> 
>  
> 
> Sue me.
> 
> ~Nina Bo'nina Osama Bin Laden Brown

The next morning they all didn't awake from their deep sleep until almost the afternoon. That sleep was well deserved and the sound of their backs cracking proved it. By the time everyone had woken up, they'd left to gather wood for the fire, leaving Levi and Hanji, of course. The squad may have slept in, but Hanji was far from it. 

"Mmm.. Hanji.." Levi mumbled weakly and almost buried himself into the warm and hard chest of his lover. 

Hanji was quickly awoken from his light sleep, "Yeah, angel. What's wrong?"

Levi was almost dry humping his side to try and get friction to his small erection and seemed to want Hanji to solve the ever growing problem himself. He was clinging onto Hanji's seemingly space heater like body, "'M horny.." Levi managed through his sleep. 

All the sleep left in Hanji's body vanished while his own member was hardening at the mere sight of his angel become so needy so easily and quick. Levi whined and tossed around, trying to get away from the burrito prison he'd put himself in trying to warm up. When he finally removed the covers, Hanji felt Jesus came back in his Payless sandals and Gucci white gown glory and screamed, "It's pride month, bitches!" 

Levi pulled Hanji's hand over to his small little body and placed it over his reddening little cock that was hidden under the white shirt that was clearly too big for him. "Oh! F-Fuck!" 

Hanji wasn't shocked at his little minx's behavior, it was common in fact. Common enough that he was proud enough to say that he's been given almost five blow jobs every week since they've been here, though he was used to more sex when they weren't in some weird and unknown forest they were forced to explore.

"Oooh.." Levi's breathy moans were music to Hanji's ears. Sweet sounds that kept blood flowing to his ever growing cock, "N-No.. I want y-you.." Levi bit out from his sweet, plum, and cherry red lips.

"What do you want, Levi?" Hanji leaned over and began to nip at his wine colored lips that were driving him up the wall.

Those lips were sinful in so many ways. Hanji was probably one of the luckiest men alive to say he'd ever been able to run his thumb over the smooth surface of those rose petals, let alone place his lips over the velvety feeling of Levi Ackerman's lips. 

His eyes traveled down Levi's ever exposed body and neck. That skin so pale yet not sickly without color, but a gorgeous healthy white color that made the long haired male want to run his tongue over the expanse. It reminded Hanji of the moon, funny enough. Or even the milk he's seen the nobles drink. Creamy.

Levi, a pale beauty, always held an aura of innocence that made Hanji's cock twitch with the want of making him anything but. It was also expressed in the way his neck would always reappear like Hanji had never ventured his tongue, lips, or teeth upon the angelic terrain. It would sometimes anger him that his marks wouldn't stay put for as long as he wanted, but that just gave him more of an excuse to do it all over again. 

Down came his eyes onto that chest with the same skin that drove Hanji's heart insane. Only this time instead, two prepossessing nipples. Their color had the same contrast of his rosy lips against his white skin. The little nubs had hardened and it showed next to the goosebumps that dotted his alluring skin. Levi's teats were a weakness to Hanji among the hundreds of others that he possessed. Hanji inclined his head down to lick at the left nipple, the closest to him. 

Levi made a sound only an angel could make. He'd be damned if he ever thought someone would compare him to the dirt cheap harlots which lined the street, a dime a dozen, unlike the rarity and complexity that was Levi.

As Hanji tilted his head back up he caught sight of Levi's delectable, supple, succulent, and deriving curves of Levi's hips. How was it possible for a man to have this much curve to his body? All Hanji wanted to do was trace his hands across the hips that a woman would only dream to have. It was just the right amount of curve to Levi's body. 

Levi bucked into his hand and gave a keen that made Hanji's own cock throb with the sight just before him. Not even inches away was the sinful mistress, or was it tempting angel? Hanji could never decide with Levi, he was too surprising in his movements every time any intimacy occurred between them. 

Levi had always been self conscious of how his body possessed the femininity of a woman and how many new cadets will always mistake him for one. His body was toned yet contained the supple curves mostly only women would ever dream to have. Go, it was tantalizing just to mention let alone gaze upon them yourself. 

Levi threw his head back when Hanji flexed his hand tighter against his small length, veiled by a layer of a shirt much to big for his short stature which was probably Hanji's anyway. The shirt had long since been rolled up to reveal simple, white panties that Hanji had found out he'd preferred over the boxers that men using wore.

Hanji felt his eyes wander down to those vixen legs of his. God, did this man have a flaw on his body at all? It didn't seem so. 

His body was fully shaven. Levi would put back time for the days they would bathe in lakes or rivers they stumble upon and shave his legs to be silky smooth. They were so long and elegant and didn't lack the tone from all the years of being in the Survey Corps. Those legs could drive anyone to the brink of insanity and Hanji believes he's fallen victim to that.

Tanned hands took hold of those teasing panties and slowly slid them down Levi's enticing legs to reveal his little pink cock that was throbbing from Hanji's light and tormenting touch. His mouth fell open and let out a gasp when his member was fully exposed to the air. 

The larger male rubbed circles into his perineum and Levi couldn't take it anymore. 

"I-I want you, H-Hanji! I-Inside!" Levi keened to him.

Hanji looked up at the small tent and his eyes filled with distaste. What he currently wanted to do to Levi would be way too much for the small, cramped tent, "Shh, baby. Daddy's gonna show you something," Levi responded with an unsatisfied mewl, "It'll be quick, okay? I promise."

Levi's blushed face held a pout but he nodded. Hanji grinned and slid his boots on then pulled Levi out of the tent, holding him bridal style. Levi squirmed in the midday light and gripped his arms around Hanji's neck. 

"Where are we going?" Levi asked, licking a trail up Hanji's neck.

"I found it yesterday. I think you'll like it anyways." Hanji grunted out as Levi began sucking his neck.

"Mm.." Levi leaned back to gaze at the hickey he'd made, "I hope it's nice because I really need to let loose some stress right now."

Hanji was trying to stay focused and not just take Levi right there as he was walking. The gorgeous minx will be the death of him one day and he was not totally opposed to it. All it took was a look from Levi and he'd obey to his every whim without so much as an explanation. 

"You'll like it, angel. And you'll probably like it even more because you've been saying you want a warm bath that wasn't in a dirty pond." Hanji bit Levi's ear to give him a little payback from the teasing sucking he was doing on his neck.

"Ooh.." Was all Levi managed.

"We're here." The bigger male adjusted Levi in his muscled arms.

It was a large hot spring in the midst of a large ridge, surrounded mostly by it. Stream radiated off of the hot spring and Levi practically beamed like the sun at a grinning Hanji, who was prepared for a nice reward. 

Levi was let down from Hanji's arms and scantily walked towards the water and enjoyed the soft groan he got from the auburn haired male. It was so satisfying that after all the moments he had to bathe in a nasty lake or pond, he could unwind and get the dirt off his body. And possibly have the most replenishing sex he'd ever had.

Levi unbuttoned his large shirt, albeit Hanji's, giving said male a show of the cloth slowly slipping off his body and revealing the smooth skin and curves of his body. It fell to the ground which he normally would automatically pick back up and securely fold and place on a clean surface, but he was currently thinking too much about how good that water would feel. How good it would feel with Hanji and him creating warmth, how it would feel being lifted into his arms and pounded mercilessly..

"Mmm.." Levi moaned at the warmth the water brought him as he slipped into it.

The clear liquid was just barely covering his endowed ass before he looked over his shoulder, "Are you coming?" He whispered, voice just loud enough for Hanji to hear.

Hanji ran like Moses was about to part Levi's legs like the Red Sea, throwing his clothes off as he went and practically pounced on him. He didn't take time to enjoy the warm water when he practically owned Levi's plump lips in a fiery kiss. Levi made a sound of either surprise or satisfaction and kissed back with just as much vigor. 

"Do you like it, baby?" The taller male said through the kisses, hands traveling down to grip that plump backside of his. 

"It's perfect. Now can we have sex or will you just ruin the mood?" The pale man ran his fingers through those unruly tangles that he loved to latch onto during their love making.

"I need to stretch you first." Hanji pointed out. 

"Oh, fuck it." Levi slipped down to his knees in the water, having not ventured into the deeper parts yet. 

"W-Wait, Levi.." Hanji sputtered as Levi engulfed his cock into his wet and warm mouth. "Oh, fuck.." 

Levi bobbed his head up and down to the very hilt of his thick shaft. Hanji's hands quickly gripped Levi's dark ebony locks and roughly guided him down his member. They'd done this countless times either on the trip or back in the interior of the walls. It was just something they did.

The coquette made sure to coat the cock in his slick saliva to ease the intrusion for his tight entrance. He pulled back, a trail of his spit connected him to the muscle. Hanji gave him an expression of hatred.

"Stand up," He demanded of Levi who took his time in rising up slowly, "I will give you a three second head start. Go." 

Levi shrieked and ran into the deeper water, giggling all the way. He didn't stop until Hanji's thick arms swooped him back up. 

"Can we finally have sex now?" 

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey, Hanji?"

"What?"

"I wuv you."


	9. My Journal To Him, Levi/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains bdsm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted like at least nine different chapters. Oh well.

Scratching of a pencil was heard throughout the small room. A small male sat at a desk in the corner. His hair was that of a raven's and his eyes a stormy blue. His lips were pink and plump, shining from him licking them in concentration. The raven let his hand carry him as he wrote, his heart going into the small composition notebook.

"It has now officially been a year since I started this journal. A whole year since I entered the world of bdsm, since I became purely submissive in everything I did. One year since my body was no longer my own. A year's time since I was devoted to one person in this world, only one and it wasn't myself. All it took was a year for my life to no longer be my own.

I never knew that I would one day be totally submissive to someone else in almost every way possible. No, I used to despise the idea, the thought of another person ruling over me. My past self was someone who didn't bow to anyone and didn't care much about anyone else but myself. I had no leash. Then I would have spat on anyone who would dare try to put me on a one. But in just over a year, I sighed a contract for someone to do just that, asking someone to put me on a leash.

My dom is Eren Jaeger, though I doubt that if I ever called him that inside of any scene, I would live to see another day. Most of the time we're in a 24/7 bdsm relationship, but there are times where we will take a day or so off from being a sub and a dom. Those are the times when I could call him Eren and not Maestro or Daddy, when we would talk without me being in an almost trance like state from all that would happen in a scene. I never could fully recover so quickly or much at all without a long night's rest after what we would do..

It's not always been about sex and never has been in the time we're together. It's the exchange of power we have with each other. My dom thrives off of dominating others and from the time we've been together, I know he likes to dominate me the most. It's not always in the bedroom. Since we're mostly in a scene anyways, I am submissive to him always. I cook for him, I clean for him, serve him, and yes, I do many of times pleasure him. 

Some say that our relationship is a bit different than any other bdsm relationship, more personal. I figure that is because we dated for a few months before Eren explained to me that he would like to be my dom, though it was perfectly fine if I didn't want to. We dated for a year and I even thought about if it ever came to it, marrying him. He was a charming prince that would always dazzle me. 

I knew he had a past in bdsm from overhearing his coworkers talk about me. We had only been dating for three months then and when he took me to meet his friends that worked at his company. As soon as I was about to leave and return to my apartment, I heard a laugh from around the corner. A man, Jean, was barking up a storm about how I must have been a 'serious slut' for Eren to bring me here and how his past little subs never got to have such a privilege. I couldn't help but feel anger surge through me and though I continue to doubt it this day, jealousy. 

I wouldn't point my anger at Eren. It wasn't like he was cheating on me. He had every right to have relationships with people before me. But that man had the audacity to call me a slut. But what did he mean, 'sub?'. I was no fool and knew that term normally meant a submissive being from the bdsm world. I couldn't help but not be surprised at Eren being a dom though. I could always tell that he got off on control and especially when he could control me. When he ever almost gave me a command, I would normally smart off and reply with a biting comment. But those times when I would just do what he told me, I could always see his ego being stroked and many times how his eyes would go dark with lust. It made me want to do it more. I became more and more pliant. How could I not? Seeing that feral like look cross his face from just me obeying his command made me want to become even more under it.

Our sex life was vanilla. Not that it wasn't good, I could always tell that he wanted something more. Eren never asked me to take it any further than simple, step by step sex. I knew he didn't want to hurt me or freak me out since I didn't normally even let him have sex with me unless he was wearing a condom, let alone do anything near what would be called vanilla in the world of bdsm. 

As we were kissing softly on the large bed in his very large apartment, all I could think about was how much he was holding himself back. I didn't want him to feel like he had to just because he was in a relationship with me. I remember how I stopped him and looked into his golden eyes, "It's alright," I had said, "I know you want to." I almost didn't expect him to understand, but in a matter of what felt like hours and mere seconds at the same time, he was shown me things I never imagined.

When he asked me if he could become my dom, I could tell that he believed I would back out after saying yes, but the person I was then didn't want people to think I was a quitter, so I asked him if we could have a contract. A permanent contract. 

Eren looked at me as if I was crazy and maybe I was. Was it to prove a point? I did and still do believe that Eren thought that it was just me and my stubborn self trying to prove a point to him. And maybe it was, but I don't regret signing myself over to him."


	10. Gangster Wife, Levi/Eren Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This works contains crossdressing, motorcycle gangs, gang slurs, possessive behavior, bipolarish behavior, and violence.
> 
> It was also a fucking pain to type with a fat ass rabbit in your lap that clearly is related to Edward Scissorhands so I'm sorry about mistakes. I was suspended for 6 days so updates will be slower than I would have wanted because of me trying to catch up to what I missed. But as of May 4, 2017, I only have 7 more days left of hell and dear freckled jesus, will I update my Miley Cyrus ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's wedding ring:
> 
> http://www.kay.com/en/kaystore/leo-diamond-engagement-ring-1-carat-tw-14k-white-gold-991983002--1
> 
> Eren's wedding ring:
> 
> https://www.brilliantearth.com/7mm-Matte-Comfort-Fit-Wedding-Ring-White-Gold-BE2010M/

"The Survey Corps, Eren?! Isn't that the gang fucking notorious for sending their members on suicide missions?!" Levi was ready to beat the shit out of Eren and throw his body out for birds to feed on. "It's a wonder you haven't died yet, stupid! I mean, after you're dead what am I gonna do? You're the one who wanted me to quit my job!"

Eren tried to embrace Levi to calm the other down but was turned away, "I'm going to bed, acquaint yourself with the couch."

Levi stormed off and loudly slammed the door of their bedroom close and locked it in the process.. Eren knew he seriously fucked up. All he wanted was for Levi to lead a life without even the thought of violence, pain, or stress but he clearly caused some of it. Why couldn't Levi see that he just wanted to make him happy?

Eren sighed and kept his footsteps silent as he made way to their bedroom. He knocked softly on it with his index finger's knuckle, "Baby, can we please talk about this?'

"Go away."

Eren smiled and knocked softly again, "I'll tell you what you want if you open the door." He decided, thinking it was best to tell Levi before things got worse than sleeping on the couch.

The door slowly opened and a tiny, fuming Levi who was furiously scrubbing at his negligee. "You better buy me another three of these or I'll divorce you." He hissed and stepped out of the doorway.

"I will, baby. Don't worry about it." Eren pulled Levi close to him, "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Don't try and change the subject, ass wipe." Eren sighed in defeat and could tell that since Levi was cursing, which he never usually did, he was serious.

"Alright, angel."

"How'd you get into this gang situation?" Levi said while still trying to get the blood out of his night negligee.

Eren fell back onto their large bed, "My father raised me to be a Titan.. He would lock me in the basement and beat me. He made me into a monster for a while.. You know, the day I met you in the hospital was the day of my 'inauguration' to the squads."

Levi sat on the bed next to Eren, "You told me your mom died in a car crash and your father was in a mental institute," Levi raised an eyebrow. "What else have you lied about?"

"My sister is indeed not dead either, she's a part of the Survey Corps as well." Eren felt more guilt wash over him, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just wanted you to not have to worry about it."

"I get it, but you did a sad, sad job of doing it." Levi huffed and threw off his negligee and wore nothing but his lingerie lace panties. "Screw it."

Eren's eyes trailed down that body and down to the child bearing hips and thick ass that Eren swore he could suffocate in. He could feel his cock getting hard at the sight of his perky nipples. "Fuck.." Was heard under his breath.

It was their tradition that after they had a fight they'd have sex that would put porn stars to shame. Levi turned back to him with a smug expression, "I want to meet your gang thingy whatever it's called."

Eren, who was thinking about how they'd make up this time, was shocked from his stupor. "Oh, hell no! What the fuck are you thinking?!" He practically flew from the bed.

"I'm thinking about meeting The Survey Corps and the Eren you are when you're gone." Levi stated innocently.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? What if the Titans want to use you as leverage to get to me?! Or if someone decides to live up to stereotypes and thinks a gang bang would be fun? Fuck, Levi I can't do that to you." Eren took hold of Levi's small and petite hands into his large and calloused ones.

Levi's eyes went from a greyish blue to cold steel, "Do you really think I'd let that happen?" He looked fucking menacing even if he was dressed in nothing but a pair of panties and basically an ant compared to Eren being 6'6. "I will cut your nuts off in your sleep if you ever try and think I'm that weak. I'd think you'd of all people wouldn't think that." Levi crossed his arms and examined his nails.

Eren felt himself gulp, "I'll let you meet them, but if I even think something goes wrong I'll send you home myself."

Levi's eyes lit up and he did a dance in victory, "You should know that I always get what I want." He batted his thick eyelashes. "What are you to the gang anyway? You keep saying, 'A way to get to me.' "

"I'm the commander of the Survey Corps.." Levi's smugness was back.

"So.. like you tell everyone what to do?"

"I circulate everything and make the plans for the next missions. It's sorta like a military but less honorable."

"I seriously cannot wait to see how domineering you'll be. If only you could be that way in our sex life."

"This is war." Eren smirked before throwing Levi like a rag doll onto their bed.

 

-

 

Sun peeked through the curtains and onto the tangled two. The two were holding each other closely, "Mmm, that was amazing." Levi's face was buried in Eren's hard and bare chest, feeling a quite a bit sore after the several rounds of sex they'd just had.

"I'll start a damn family reunion with the squads if you're always that flexible." Eren received a halfhearted hit on the shoulder.

Levi smiled into Eren's peck and trailed his small and delicate hand down Eren's hair, face, top of his neck, passed the dangling key necklace, and down to his left peck. 'Levi' was written in black and grey cursive over the tan, honey colored flesh.

"I remember when you got this one." He traced over the curls with his petite and pale fingers.

Eren kissed the top of Levi's forehead, "I remember when you cried when I showed you and punched me." He took hold of Levi's dainty left hand and felt the wedding ring he'd presented to Levi almost three years ago. "I love you, Levi."

Levi traced his own hand on the key necklace around Eren's neck and onto the silver band next to it, "I love you too." He lip locked with Eren in a passionate kiss.

"What time is it, babe?" Eren mumbled into the kiss.

"About three, why?"

Eren bit his lip before answering, "You told me you wanted to see my gang, right? I'm going to take you to see them."

 

-

 

Levi was finishing up dinner by the time Eren told him what was probably going to happen.

"I'm not going to promise that everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows, alright? When they learn about me being married then they could even try to over throw me by using you. God knows Erwin will probably try."

"You talk about me like I'm the bane of your existence." Levi indicted.

"It's risky for you to do this, Levi. I want you to understand that. Both of us could get hurt or worse. Baby, I don't give two fucks about me, but you can get hurt and-"

Levi silenced his blabbering with a kiss, "Just tell me what's gonna happen, dummy." And slapped him upside the head.

"We're going to Shiganshina Bar at two. Some people from the Garrison will be there too. Stay close to me, alright?" Levi nodded.

"I'll discuss the next mission plans. Some people might get a bit angry about you being there but do not say anything back. Okay?"

Levi sucked his teeth, "Why do I have to be the one to be quiet? And why would they be mad anyways?"

Eren stroked a piece of Levi's hair behind his ear, "Some people have waited for months or years to be able to be at these meetings and you just showing up can upset them."

"How do you think they'll react when they find out the big and bad Captain Jaeger is married?" Levi went into the kitchen and came back with a plate that he sat down in front of his husband.

"Thanks, baby." Eren gave Levi a peck on the lips. "You wanna go for another round after this?" He pulled Levi into his lap.

"I'm sore, Eren. My hips are killing me." Levi whined and made a show of limping around to his seat at the table.

"Cheeky bitch." Eren slapped Levi's ass and watched it jiggle.

Levi squeaked and punched his arms but with his small size it didn't hurt much. He grumbled and sat down across from him at their circular dinner table and ate his own food. "Would there be anyone I'd recognize there?"

Eren looked up from his plate, "Uh, maybe? I don't exactly think you would." The brunette said through a mouth full of roast.

"I hope I ruin every imagine of dignity you have."

"Love you too, babe. And don't worry, you already have."

 

-

 

It was nearing midnight when Levi was dressed and anticipation was pooled in his stomach. If he wasn't pacing, he was sitting on the couch with his leg bouncing up and down. His eyes felt a bit heavy and a yawn grow in his throat,

"Hey, Eren? Can you fix me some tea to keep m-"

Eren was too busy putting two automatic pistols at his side to notice the now wide eyed raven until he looked up.

"You said nothing about guns, Eren." Levi gave an accusing, hurt, and denying look.

Eren flexed his jaw and hid the guns with his black shirt. He looked as if finding the right words to use before answering. "I have to, baby."

"Why would you even need them? It's just a meeting like you said."

Levi had been in denial for a while about Eren potentially killing people. He wasn't stupid, he knew good and well that 'gang' normally followed by various illegal acts that almost always included murder. Levi couldn't see his big sweetheart and goofball Eren hurting a anyone much less killing them.

"Don't get mad, okay? I need them to keep people in line and to protect us." He said slowly as if talking to a child as he tugged on his Survey Corps jacket, "Are you ready?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yes, dip shit. Can we go now?" He adjusted his black jeans before walking ahead of his husband. 

"Oh, and there's something else I have to tell you," Eren smirked, eyes lighting up with mischief.

"What?" Levi waited for Eren to open the car doors.

"We're not taking the car, Levi."

"The hell we're not. Open the fucking doors." Levi huffed.

Eren chuckled, "Get on the bike, Levi."

"Fuck you."

"We're gonna be late."

"I'm not putting my ass on that thing. No."

 

-

 

The ride on the Harley was quite new to Levi. He would admit it did turn him on when he seen Eren slide into the seat with that smirk that made Levi's heart pound.

But getting on the Harley was new. So new in fact that his legs felt like they were cut off and replaced with these big ass vibrators. He gripped Eren's muscled midsection with the hands of life and didn't dare peek from his clenched eyes until he felt the motorcycle come to a complete stop.

"As good as this feels, you need to let go now, Levi." Was what completely got his attention from trying to survive.

"Oh.." The small male lifted his left leg up over the seat and stepped from the bike, his legs wobbly.

"You'll get used to it." Eren laughed which resulted in him getting lightly smacked on the cheek. "Alright, remember to stay with me, okay?" The larger male stroked Levi's pale cheek and kissed it sweetly.

"Aren't you scared I'll ruin your big and bad image, Commander Jaeger?" Levi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can try, slut."

"Asshole."

Eren shook his head and laughed, "Come on, angel."

Levi finally was able to take in his surroundings. Just to his right was a long line of motorcycles, all parked just a foot apart. Ahead of them was a bar in an old saloon style. 'SHIGANSHINA' was written across the building's front. Advertisements of beer and whiskey on a sign from where they'd pulled in. It seemed like the stereotypical bar to Levi.

He stuck to the tall man's side and didn't dare keep an inch of space from his husband. Anxiety and nervousness were sinking into his bones but he wouldn't dare tell Eren to take him back home.


	11. The Corpse Bride, Levi/Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sneak peak for what's to come. Probably not going to be offically the first part of it, but I wanted to write this so badly. I wanted to have Levi somewhere in there, but I didn't want to go that far into the story yet.

The elegantly curved white quill scratched against the vast almost cream paper. A hand, pale but residing a bit of evident color, ran tediously across the parchment with a delicate swirl that took the black ink down to make a wing. A butterfly fluttered its wings in its glass prison deftly in front of the tall window that bathed the room in a cold, harsh white light. The hand continues to recreate the butterfly's soft wings and body with gentle flicks of the wrist. 

A man smiled softly to himself as he delicately draws the lively butterfly. His skin was pallid in some ways, but retained a bit of a tan hue. His hair was wild in some ways but appeared to have been fought with by a comb and laid down with a hair dip. He was dressed in a muted brown and black suit, the tie still waiting to be tied. The man's eyes were a striking golden yellow, the most color out of his whole being and the room from the looks of it. 

His name was Eren Jaeger, the only child of the Jaeger family. In the town he was known for being a quiet and at many times clumsy man whenever he wasn't away in his room drawing. His mother, Carla, and father, Grisha, always tried to persuade him into going outside and playing as a child, but the boy remained quiet and always requested to stay in his room for most of the day. The only interaction the boy had besides his parents visiting him just once a day, was his lively pup named Scraps. He was a stray that Eren had seen playing out in the streets and for a rare moment, he exited his beloved room and into the world outside. Scraps had always managed to bring a smile on his face, but his revived happiness was short lived. 

The reason the boy stayed stowed away in his room was to relieve himself of what was outside. It wasn't like in the story books he would read that talked about a girl that stayed in a large tower to escape the liveliness of the world, but a bland, mundane world that left the boy bored. He wished for adventure, for excitement, but the world outside his bedroom wasn't anything near it. And the small pieces of escape he had were taken away. Once his father found out about his hidden companion, he took to throwing him out of his high bedroom window, killing the innocent dog almost instantly, books following soon after. Now all he had were his drawings. He took refuge in creating a place much different than the one he had to endure everyday. 

His golden gaze stared solemnly at the trapped butterfly. Their two situations weren't much different. They both were in a prison that they believed to be trapped in for ever with no escape in sight. Eren opens his large window and clutches at the handle of the glass that encased the insect and releases the butterfly back out into the world. 

It fluttered out from Eren's room and down into the town. The houses were all surrounded by a large church house, the homes all pale in color. The streets were a grim grey, the sound of a large clockwork fills the streets. The town was just like those ticks. Every citizen went through life like the clockwork. Two men were on the streets monotonously going through their job of working for Eren's father, decapitating the heads of dead fish his father's company catches for sale while an alley cat watched closely for the slightest scrap. The townsfolk would greet each other with slight head nods and half heartedly waves and part on the streets as quickly as they came. A round man loudly rang a bell and shouted out the news of the town, "Here ye, here ye! Ten minutes until the Jaeger's wedding rehearsal!" The butterfly soared around him. 

All paid no mind to the butterfly, all but one man. His clothes spoke of high status as well as his extravagantly blond combed hair. He scoffed at the butterfly that came close to him and swats it away with disgust that drove the insect away. 

One of the men that had finished butchering the heads of the dead fish reined in a horse drawn carriage. He was rather hunchback, wearing a apron stained with fish guts and had a dreadful cough. The apron along with several banners on the carriage boasted about fish, the Jaeger family name and Eren's father's face in advertisement. 

They carriage only moved a few meters from where it was and came to a store under Eren's open window. The man stared down at it incredulously. He convinced himself that they wouldn't go through with the plan. A pit formed in his throat and made him feel almost suffocated. 

Carla Jaeger exited the large doors of the Jaeger household, her face caked with makeup and a fake mole. She was a bit larger of a woman, a bit indeed, as the dress she wore stretched around her and was high enough to reveal her swollen ankles and black shoes that bulged from her fattened feet. Her hair was wrapped onto her head, much too stiff from copious amounts of products being applied to it. Grisha followed after her. He was almost the exact opposite of Carla. The man was stick thin and dressed in a brown tailcoat. What little hair he had was long and in a pony tail, a top hat sitting atop his head. Glasses sat on his face crookedly and whiskers grew on his lip. 

"It's a beautiful day!" Carla's overly joyous voice rang out. 

"It's a rather nice day." Grisha agreed though quieter. 

"A day for a glorious wedding!" 

Grisha placed an atrocious mink on his wife's shoulders. 

"It's only a rehearsal my dear." He corrects her. 

She scoffs at him before returning to her musings, "A rehearsal for a glorious wedding!" 

"Assuming nothing happens that is unexpected dear." They descend the steps.

"Nothing will go wrong if I have anything to do with it. That brat will go through with this marriage." Carla scowls at him again. "And that's why everything will go according to our plan, dear." She said cheerfully. 

Her brows quirked with anger as their driver, the poor man named Mayhew, still sat at in the driver's seat. A puddle was just below the last step. She glares at him and clears her throat obnoxiously at him. He looks over at her and quickly scrambles down to her feet. Mathew removes his cape and places it over the small puddle. Carla's glare was replaced with her original contentedness and stepped onto the now dirtied apron. 

The large woman snapped her stout fingers at Mayhew, the man instantly scrambling to tear off the advertisement of Grisha's business. She gruffly shoved a top hat onto his balding head. 

"Our son will be married to an Ackerman! Just imagine it, we'll be launched into the heights of society." She swooned over the thought. 

Grisha was similarly pleased with the idea, "We'll have tea with the richest people in England." 

Mayhew opened the carriage door for the married pair. Carla placed her foot on the carriage step. It creaked and leaned over with her weight feebly. "Damn it, Mayhew! I told you to repair this carriage two months ago. Do you wish for us to be late with my dress torn from it always catching in this forsaken doorway?!" She spat venomously. 

The men behind her began to try and shove her into the carriage. It gave several threats to tip over and all of the commotion was startling the horse. Eren continued to watch the three below with amusement, almost malevolent in some ways. 

"Where's Eren?!" His mother shrieked at them, finally in the carriage. 

The man sighed from above. His golden eyes no longer held entertainment but now were filled with dread. He hadn't expected them to be serious in actually marrying the daughter of the Ackermans and perceived it to be some odd joke. Now the man only knew that his dreaming would come to an end.


	12. Giving Thanks To That Ass, Levi/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains dudes with pussy not very sure, low key body worship, and cross dressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue me twerking on cranberry sauce.

Levi smiled to himself as he placed a casserole in the oven. The house was filled with the smell of the feast the male was preparing for Thanksgiving. It was just eight in the morning and he had been up since four cooking for his friends and family that would be coming over. 

With the help of his husband, mainly with carrying in the false tree in from the garage, he put up the Christmas tree a week before. The house was decorated as it was every year. Levi always enjoyed cooking for his family, especially on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Ever since Eren had bought them a house everyone silently agreed to go over to their house. Levi always cooked the best out of all of them, even Sasha and Connie could agree to that. They all would be there in around an hour, most of them try to beat each other in getting there so they'll get the pick of the dishes which Levi always found amusement in. 

He knew he prepared much more than anyone would eat that evening, Sasha and Connie included. Though he doubted he would touch any of it, he was watching his figure. 

His husband was somewhere in the house, probably trying to avoid helping him in the kitchen. Even if he did reveal himself, Levi wouldn't let him near the kitchen due to him being a perfectionist and wouldn't settle for anything less than amazing. 

Levi opens the refrigerator door and searched around for the whipped cream and cranberries. It was his own personal favorite out of all of the food. Cranberry salad was what he always looked forward too. He searched a bit more on the top shelf before leaning down at his waist. Levi felt large hands suddenly place themselves on his hips and ass and something behind him radiating heat. 

His face broke into a scowl, "What do you think you're doing?" Something standing at attention began grinding in between his ass cheeks that were poorly concealed in white leggings. 

"Taking enjoying the view to the next level." Was Eren's gruff reply. 

Levi rolled his eyes and bucked back into the hard cock teasingly and smirked at the sharp intake of breath before turning around. His husband was dressed in now bulging black slacks and a similarly bulging from muscles underneath it button up. 

"Just a quickie, come on." Eren whines and tried to pull him closer to which Levi slapped him. 

"Oh, so now you want to come in the kitchen? That's how it is?" Eren only looked to be turned on by the assault as the bulge in his pants only got larger. 

"God, you look good in an apron." He groaned. 

Levi rolled his eyes again, "Not until after we eat, hotshot. Calm down your dick and help me find the whip cream." He bent down to find his desired ingredients only to be groped again. 

"I know something else we can do with the whipped cream." Eren slapped his ass. 

"I'm being serious, Eren! Everyone's going to be here in an hour and Satan knows how long you like to go at it, you fucking rabbit." Levi snatched the whipped cream and cranberries out of the bottom drawer. 

Eren groaned and took to watching Levi instead of trying to get his dick wet. His wife stir the whipped cream, cranberries, walnuts, pineapples, and small multicolored marshmallows in a large bowl and hum a Christmas song under his breath with a delectable sway of his thick hips. Those leggings were a small barrier that hid Levi's cute little pussy. Out of all of the dishes his wife had prepared, his little cunt was the one he wished to eat the most. How it would gush and leak with his cum or Eren's hot seed Just the thought made his mouth water. 

"Here, try this." Levi spun around with a spoonful of the cranberry salad. "Tell me if I added too much salt." 

Eren's eyes snapped up and tried to will his erection away to not avail. He obliged and took the bite off the spoon gingerly, "Good." He swallows. "Why don't you try some?" He plucked the spoon from Levi's hand and filled it with the gooey substance. 

"Oh no, I'm trying to watch my figure. I just made it for you and everyone else." Levi turned the spoon away. 

Eren quirked an eyebrow. It was true that Levi had been gaining weight, but the other male also knew that his love was underweight just a few months ago. Eren had been persuading him to eat a bit more lately to get him to a healthier weight. Levi was a stunner with or without the weight, but his lower half was thickening and his hips filling out. Not to mention his ass was becoming even more plump, so plump that both his ass and thighs jiggle when he walks. It was quite true Eren enjoyed fattening up his little angel and he didn't think he finished yet in doing so. 

"Do you know that I love you?" The larger male asked. 

"Yes, I do. You tell me every second of every day." Levi rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Then why do you think you have to lose weight?" Eren stroked his cheek. 

Levi blushed bright red like the Christmas lights on the tree. When he and Eren met, he was little more than skin and bones since he was quite underweight. After those years he gained weight gradually in a healthy manor, and now he was concerned that Eren would find him unattractive if he gained any more weight and didn't lose what he had on him, despite him always reassuring his wife that he was insanely beautiful. 

"I'm afraid that you won't find me.. enticing anymore if I gain any more weight." Levi whispered. 

Eren took Levi's small hand in his and kissed his pale knuckles. "I don't care what you look like. You'll always be beautiful to me." 

He wrapped his muscled arms around Levi's small waist and pulled him close. It was evident in the size difference they had. While Levi was a small 5'2, his husband was a staggering 6'6, not to mention how Eren frequently works out. 

Levi placed his hands on his forearms and stared up at him with wide eyes before his lips were captured in a slow and passionate kiss. Eren explored Levi's mouth lovingly. He traveled his hands down to his wife's plush thighs and scooped him up, making Levi squeal. He laid him down on the left over space and kissed his lips again. 

Eren went to work on Levi's clothes, gently pulled off his flats and his white leggings. White lace clung to his love's hips. He heard Levi's breath hitch when he lifted his legs up and spread them. Eren delicately kissed the top of the panties and then down to the wet spot forming in the crotch. His tongue lapped at the small bump and sucked at it. Levi's hands gripped at his long chocolate brown hair and cried out. 

Slipping off Levi's damp panties, Eren began to suck at his throbbing clit properly. Knowing Levi would need to be stretched, he gently pushed two long fingers in his wet pussy and scissored them. Levi threw his head back and let out high pitched moans that only grew louder when those magnificent two fingers changed to three. An orgasm ripped through his body and rode Eren's face for all he was worth, warm cum gushing into his mouth. 

Levi tried to catch his breath as Eren pulled away from his pussy with a devious smirk. He tried to lean up, but was pushed back down. Eren quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. His cock was throbbing from waiting so long. And right now, all he wanted to do was to sheathe it in Levi's wet and tight heat. 

Eren pulled his wife's pink folds back with his thumbs and was pleased with Levi's sharp intake of breath. As tender as he could be, he thrust the head of his cock inside of him. Eren knew he was not little in the slightest. Their first time he accidentally hurt Levi from underestimating how right his lover was. Now that he knew than to rush into things, he knew it was better to take everything slow and make sure to prepare Levi. 

"I'm alright.." The raven smiled up at him. 

Eren returned his smile and kissed his collar bones softly. He braced Levi by holding onto his hips firmly before bucking his hips to test the waters. His wife's hands flew up to his mouth, suppressing a loud moan. 

Eren pulled Levi's hands away, "Let me hear you." He nodded and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him closer. 

Eren began to thrust into Levi's wet pussy. The kitchen was filled Levi's high pitched squeals, Eren's groans, wet squelches, and the sound of skin slapping skin. Levi's toes curled from behind Eren, his legs shaking from the brutal pleasure he was receiving. His groomed nails scratched at the other's tanned back. 

They didn't hear the sound of car doors shutting or the sounds of people's voices. The two continued to fuck like wild rabbits on the counter, both nearing their release. Eren kissed Levi deeply, his tongue practically down his throat. 

They didn't notice the group now gathered just outside the kitchen watching them. They didn't notice how Mikasa screamed at the top of her lungs and passed out. They didn't notice how Jean had a heart attack or how Connie jumped out of a window. They especially didn't notice how Armin was now recording them. Especially that.


	13. Come Home, Levi/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains mentions of mpreg and triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a veteran Eren coming home to his awaiting wife Levi, but the shit got dark somehow. Also, Happy New Year and late as fuck Merry Christmas.

Levi sighed as he wiped the counters of his kitchen off for the umpteenth time that morning. He'd already cooked breakfast and it was waiting on the dining table, untouched and cold. The whole house was exactly like that, untouched and cold. Ever since he left..

Levi sat down at the table and tried to not look over at that place he used to sit at. Staring down at the meal he'd fixed, he felt his stomach churn. He looked sickly with his bones sticking out in ways they hadn't five years ago. His hair had lost its undercut and now was passed his shoulders. The dark circles that he once had lost along with the sleep deprivation had come back. He looked ugly. So ugly. Not even he could tell him he was beautiful now. He probably would take one look at him and leave him for someone younger, fertile, and lively thriving. Not someone who was so used and as disgusting as Levi was.

The once warm home now held nothing but broken dreams and memories. The ones that were the worst were in the bedroom and the very entrance of the house. They both had such amazing memories, ones that made Levi think that if he wouldn't have driven his love away, everything would have been okay.

The threshold was were he had carried Levi into their new house on their wedding night. In that memory he could almost say that his husband was happy and satisfied with him. He looked so handsome in his suit and so happy both when he said his vows and when they sealed it with a kiss. Levi never knew he was so good at lying and pondered what else he had said that wasn't true.

The threshold was also where he had last seen him, walking out of the door was a small suitcase and an exchange of 'I love you's'. He promised to send him letters any time he could, the last letter he received was five years ago, they stopped coming after just over a year. The only way he knew he was alive was a telegram he'd received a month ago, saying that he was indeed alive and well. Other than that he had never attempted to contact Levi to his knowledge.

The small male moved from his seat and began his daily chore of cleaning the house. He always started with the bedroom. Levi grasps the railing of the tall stairs and weakly climbs up each step. Little gasps leave his chest, his breathing labored. He never knew that at the age of thirty five he would struggle to make it up a simple flight of stairs. With each step he feels weaker and weaker, black spots form in his eyes. The creaking of the wood and loud ringing over takes his hearing, his chest heaving. A bit of relief forms in his chest when he sees only five steps remaining. He lifts his leg that feels like it's made of led up to the next step. The next thing he remembers is his body impacting with the wall. His body lands mostly on his right wrist.

A pained shout crumbles from Levi's mouth. He tastes blood in his mouth and feels it running from his nose to his lips. Tears spilled over and onto his cheeks, a violent sob racking his body. His small shoulders quivered and hot tears fell from his eyes.

With all of the strength that he could muster, he pulled himself up with a cry. Looking at the small pool of blood on the ground. He let the railing of the stairs hold him up, his little hands gripping it feebly.

Levi limped as best as he could to the bathroom and stood shakily in front of the mirror. That's when he looked at himself.

For as long as his love was gone he found it harder and harder to look at himself and for the past year, he never did. He couldn't bring himself to look at how revolting he is, he didn't want to look at what his husband would turn down if he ever came back. He didn't want to see how he was so utterly ugly. He showered in the dark and turned away every mirror he owned. It was better that way. No one would want to see him anyways.

Hanji Zoe had quit visiting four years ago. His visits were once something he looked forward to every week even if he did his best not to show it. But one week he left with a promise to be back, but he never came. The only contact he has with the outside world are two people. The mail man and the man who brings his twice monthly groceries. His old friend probably didn't see the point anymore.

Gazing back at the himself with blood running from his nose, lip split and his cheeks jutting out, he found one thing he hated the most. His eyes.

Levi was always insecure about his eyes and how boring they were. They weren't beautiful like his love's or anyone else's. They were just grey. The two orbs weren't an exotic Caribbean blue that would change to a deep green with the bat of an eyelash. They were just.. grey. A dead and cold grey. Kinda like him.

Turning on the water, he washed his face of the blood. His nose had stopped bleeding but blood still oozed from the cut on his lip. How unattractive.

Levi slipped from his loose fitting clothes. The shirt was near a dress on him, stopping at his knees. It wasn't his of course, it was his love's. All he wore were the few shirts he left when he had gone to fight in the war. He remembered when they smelled like him, like warm smoke and pine. It left a long time ago, but sometimes if he stayed still enough, he could feel the warmth still in that shirt, those big hands that would take him in his hold ever so gently, and smell that warm scent of pine and the smokey smell of a fire. He wipes himself of the tears he didn't know he was still shedding and stepped into the shower.

The hot water on his cold body did nothing to bring it warmth. Levi began to do what he always did in the shower. Scrub his skin raw to try and try to rid himself of the filth that caked his body.

Turning off the water, he wrapped a towel around himself and dried off just enough to keep himself from dripping. His skin was a harsh pink that stood out against the white towel brightly, his dark hair contrasting the most from how it nearly touched the top of it that was folded under his smooth armpits.

He limps down the white hall and that room comes in sight. The same room that held so many mimicked memories. Levi had decided that his love was a very generous man for staying with him for so long. For ten years he supplied him with pretty lies, telling him he was beautiful and always being oh so kind through all of the shit his wife brought.

Due to how weak he was, he knew his body couldn't manage the extra trips to and from their bedroom, so he slept down in the laundry room. It was nice enough. It was better on his back than the couch, but still dark and dingy.

Entering the room, he puts the towel in the dirty clothes, his movement not making a noise. His bland eyes lay on the twin mattress they'd stored in the extra space of the room. That was were he slept. It wasn't near as comfortable as the one he used to share with his love, old and lumpy. But it was enough to remind him of the long nights they would make love. He was so kind to him. It was like he was a delicate porcelain doll. One wrong move and he would break. But now he knew why he was so careful, it wasn't to make sure Levi wasn't hurt, but to make sure he wouldn't make a mistake and plant his seed inside his wife's womb. If he was as unfortunate enough to do so, Levi knew his disgusting genes would pollute the baby like a river. They would be birthed malnourished and deformed, ugly like their mother.

He dresses himself quickly, picking one his favorite shirts he had. The raven looks over at a cardboard box next to the small twin mattress he slept on at night. It was plain and slightly beat up, but he cherished it's presence. Opening the box, Levi could never stop himself from clutching the brown cardboard.

White fabric fills the large box, tears flood his eyes and fall onto the material. It was his wedding dress. God, he felt so beautiful in this dress, the way he looked at him as he walked down the isle. In this dress, Levi Ackerman became Levi Ackerman Jaeger fifteen years ago.

He pulls the dress out of the box, a much more simpler fabric lay underneath it. Levi ran his hands over the fabric and swears he can still feel the hard and warm chest behind it. It was his love's dress shirt, the one he wore on their wedding day. His cold hands hold it dearly to his chest, the pain in his wrist long forgotten.

"Please come back.." His repulsive tears fell down and turned little dots in the white a light grey.

The doorbell rang and resonated through the house. Levi's head snapped up. He gently placed the shirt back into the box and covered it with his dress.

He knew it wouldn't be the man who brings his groceries and the mailman always pushes the mail through the mail slot in the door. Why would anyone come to his door? Maybe it was Hanji? Why would he come back after four years?

Levi shakily rose to his feet and stumbled down the hallway. He contemplated not answering at all. No one wanted to see him, especially not before, so why was someone at his door now all of a sudden?

The doorbell rings again. The person was persistent in someone answering which made him believe it was probably someone who used to know him, before he left. Anxiety welled in his chest and his wrist began to throb once more.

He slowly unhooked the chain lock and turned the small lock on the doorknob. In his one of his small hands he gripped the knob feebly, his fingers shivering. With a slow twist of the knob, Levi only opened it enough to see who it was. He kept his face down to shield the person's prying eyes away from his ugly features.

"Yes?" His small, broken voice asked them.

A sharp intake of breath. "Levi.." Their voice was deep and rough, like the purring of a lion.

The raven looked up leisurely. When he seen who it was those disgusting tears well in his eyes. His knees collapsed from under him but he felt those arms curl around his middle and kept him from hitting the ground. His body shook like a wet cat. Those arms held him to a warm, chiseled chest that he hadn't felt in what seems like forever. The scent of pine and the rich smell of a blazing fire filled his senses.

Vicious cries and sobs racked his body. His tears stained the green material that he wore. His hands clutched at his shirt and clung to anything they could.

The man above him cried with him though silent and stoic. Large hands carded through thick black tresses and soothed his shaking wife.

"Eren! Eren!" Weak whimpers called out to the male holding him. 

"You're not real.." 

"I know, sweetheart. I know."


	14. Ready To Pounce, Levi/Eren Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mpreg, huge size difference, beastiality, rape/non-con (not done by the Eren bb), cross dressing, danger kink, and whatever else comes to my fucked up mind.

Levi sighed and dabbed a tissue under his eyeliner to keep it from running. The restroom was cramped with barely any room to move. Flies flew around the monstrosity of a washroom. It smelled incredibly foul and the floor was stained with god knows what. The walls were obviously once white but were somehow turned a decayed yellow. The floor was splotched with something dark and nasty, and he didn't deny that it was probably shit. Flies buzzed around and annoyed the tiny male even further. 

The plane was in no better condition. It was small and rickety, not to mention the cargo was too small for all of their equipment. The air conditioner didn't work in the plane and the weather didn't help in the least for his hair or makeup. Eleven other people were attending the expedition as well and Levi doubted that the plane was meant for as many egos that were on it. 

They were headed to the deep jungle of Maria to research a newly discovered species of tiger. They originally heard local legends of the monstrous beasts through what they thought were fairy tales. When explorers hoping to film a documentary of the jungle stumbled across a believed bear's den, only to be attacked by a vicious predator that was anything but a bear. The attack left only one survivor out of the large crew. Rescue teams had responded to an emergency transmitter to find a nightmarish bloodbath people would only imagine to happen in movies.

The survivor was named Marco Bodt, a local that was paid to guide them through the dense landscape and show them what they asked for. He claimed that he was going to lead them through a part of the jungle that was mostly territory of his tribe, one he knew wasn't nearly as dangerous as the numerous short cuts the group had requested to take. In the end, he admitted to being bribed into taking them through a deeper and much more treacherous path. The deeper the jungle you go, the more dangerous, and the group knew that, and cockily wanted to document the deadly animals and god knows what else. Bodt has insisted to stay in his village's territory, but the group didn't listen. They paid Bodt to lead them farther into the jungle against his warnings. 

They wanted to go as far in as Shiganshina, the very center of the jungle. It hadn't ever been studied due to the conditions of the land. Predators of all shapes and sizes stalked at every turn. 

Locals had told stories for generations of it being a place of damnation. Some even would banish those who have broken laws into Shiganshina as a death sentence. They would describe it as a land of pure hell with your fate in the jaws of the gods that lived there. 

Bodt had described it as did the people in his tribe, all heinous legends that described the jungle. 

Levi would know. He was there. 

 

-

 

"Tell me what happened, Marco." Levi asked him sweetly, gently stroking the trembling boy's hair. 

Levi felt a pang of sadness in his heart for how the rescue team treated him, believing the frightened boy had somehow killed a crew of thirty five grown men. He was berated and kicked around by police forces for a few days even in his state of shock and suffering many injuries. It was only until the boy came to his senses did he show them the footage of the crew being attacked. Though it was blurry and the picture dysfunctional, it was plenty enough to show that the boy didn't somehow kill the crew, but a huge, bloodthirsty creature did instead. 

Levi had been called to fly over to a holding facility in the one of the few towns in northern Maria. He was requested to interview Bodt of the creature that had attacked him and the crew because of his high experience and studies about the creatures in Maria, though mostly the tigers. When he heard of the case he thought it was probably just an attack from a common tiger, but when the details came in on how thirty five men who were armed were killed, he knew that something was odd. 

The boy flinched and clutched a white blanket around him tighter, "They didn't listen to me.. I tried to warn them that-that it was dangerous, but they t-told me it was just a story." 

Levi hushed him softly and pulled the frightened boy tenderly to his chest and rested his head on his soft bosom. "Can you tell me the story?" 

The boy nodded feebly. 

"The elders in my village would always tell us stories about the gods in Shiganshina.. B-But there was a league of creatures that protected the jungle from outsiders. T-They described them as great tigers, ones that we've never encountered before. Larger and much stronger.. The story said that they were lead by.. an alpha almost. He was called the R-Rouge.." 

The boy held onto the raven who nodded. "He was described as a great tiger, as big as an elephant in the stories, some say bigger. The elders said that his eyes would turn from a sea green to a.. A golden color.." Marco swallowed thickly before continuing. "Ms. Levi.." 

"Yes, dear?" 

"That's what I saw." 

 

-

 

Based off of what locals had said, Marco Bodt's story, and the footage he had given them, an expedition with the finest biologists in the world was created to study the believed new species of tiger, if it existed, that is. 

But apparently, some people where assholes. More specifically, pretty much everyone else on the expedition. 

He didn't bother to learn anyone's names if he didn't know them. Erwin Smith, a fellow biologist who studied the animals in Maria, was the only one who he unfortunately knew. If only Levi could strangle the thick eyebrow asshole, he would have peace in life. 

The entire time he was on the tiny ass plane, he was ridiculed for being the only woman. He was mocked too many times to count, though he could tell that most of it was spurred by Erwin. The pervert had some sick obsession with him. They'd worked together in the past quite briefly, but since then the sadistic bastard has made it his life's work on giving him hell. 

He adjusted his black pencil skirt and black pointed toe pumps and then straightened his white blouse. Levi reapplied a bit of lipgloss and ran a hand through his neatly combed hair. 

"Alright, Levi.. Don't kill them just yet. You can't go to jail now." The raven told himself.

He plucked one of the brown paper towels from the dispenser and used it to shield his hand from the filthy handle of the bathroom. 

"Look who finally came out to play with the actual biologists." A deep voice mocked him, one he knew all too well. 

"Fuck off, Smith. I'm not interested." Levi scoffed. 

The smug bastard only smirked, "I bet he likes it rough. He tries to take so much control but once in the sheets, I bet he would beg for a few of us to put him in his place." All of the men around him laughed. 

Levi went to take a seat beside his luggage, "For your information, I'm not a pig like you who will have sex with anything that moves." 

Erwin only looked further pleased, "No wonder you're so uptight, in more ways than one." 

"You wish you would find out, Smith." Levi sat down and crossed his legs.

He knew they would have continued to rag on him until the cows would come home, but unfortunately their mothers couldn't make it due to the pilot suddenly announcing over the intercom that they were landing. Anyone standing took their seats and buckled their seat belts. 

The landing was rather shaky and made Levi give the armrests a death grip. He only calmed down once the plane was on solid ground after what seemed like forever. 

The perverted bastards had all tried to be macho and carry more equipment than they could manage which resulted in several things being dropped and possibly damaged. Levi groaned at how despite they were quite successful biologists, they were morons. 

"What the hell is this?!" Levi almost instantly screeched when he seen what he would be staying in for the next month. 

He had been told that there had been small portable housing units built for them to stay in and also told that they retained privacy and their own bathroom which pleased Levi to no end. But this.. this would not do. 

Shitty little tents were thrown together along the outskirts of the campsite. Most of them were put together poorly and there looked to be only around twelve of them and from how there were already several other scientists that were already at the site, he could easily predict the thing he dreaded most. 

He was going to have to share a tent with someone. 

The assholes mocked him as they walked by the tiny, seething raven. 

"Looks like someone's never been on the field before." Erwin laughed. 

Levi threw a nearby rock at him, but missed by several feet which only made the smug bastard mock him further. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" 

"Someone who's worked outside of little zoos, unlike you." 

Levi growled, not unlike the animals he studied. The small male grit his teeth and stomped his heels in the opposite direction with curses all muttered under his breath.

He takes his things to the tent farthest away from the rest. The clearing was quite large and looked quite beautiful. The greenery looked to have taken over everything and beautiful flowers blossomed along side it. Trees loomed over the smaller brush and provided much needed shade. Vines hung off of the tree's long branches and brushes against the moss the grew along dark brown bark. 

Levi felt a bit calmer while looking at it. His grip loosened on his suitcase and his rapid breathing sped down. 

As a child, he never stepped foot outside which followed into his teenage years. His height barely reached 5'2 and his weight was twenty pounds soaking wet. Many times Levi was much too ill to be playing like the other children and his mother tried her best to make sure he never became too miserable while being cooped up in the house, so she brought home books after her job at the local bakery and him being done with his home schooling. 

It spurred on more and more books to pile onto the shelves in Levi's room. His favorites were all about animals, of course. Levi was always fascinated by the creatures and that amazement followed into his ultimate career. 

"Wow." The small male said to himself.

He decided that this was much better than his books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. Dis gone be kinky. I feel like this is really shitty, but I wrote a lot of these on paper during class, but I fucked up and lost most of them. I found this one which was already bad to begin with. Oh well. 
> 
> And this is also me just crying over someone making Levi top Eren in one of my favorite fanfictions at the time and I just short circuited and made this. Like.. If you play with my fanfiction, you play with my emotions. That shit should be illegal. Bitch, I don't care how you want to help the two trust each other or some shit. Levi better take his tight ass on back to that ice cream truck. Yeah... Anyways..


	15. He Could Babysit Me Anytime, Levi/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains: Sins. Just sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been a long time. I've just been very lazy lately and didn't have any inspiration to write. School's started and I feel like dying, but here's something for you guys. I've been feeling better and honestly I have so much I want to write. She's not the best, but here she is. I had a lot of fun writing this, so please enjoy it!

Snow fell all around Eren's vehicle gently, but the darkening clouds spoke of anything but the light treatment. The college student knew he only had thirty minutes or so left to get home according to the morning news before white out conditions would settle in. They were calling for more than a few feet of snow which both excited the brunette and made him fearful for his trek back to school. 

He was visiting for the two week long Christmas break and he couldn't feel anymore exhilarated to see his family. He hadn't seen them since August when the school year started due to being swamped in schoolwork and football practice. He even had to miss Thanksgiving break from it all which deeply disheartened him and his family. But the two weeks he would be staying at his parents house would hopefully make up for the lost time.

He couldn't wait to finally see his old home again as well as his mom, dad, and little brother. His dorm room was nice and all, as well as the large college campus, but it wasn't the cozy home he had grown up in. Even though he called them almost every day, he wanted to be near his small family once again.

His mother no doubt would cry and almost throw him to the ground despite his large stature once he got into the driveway. His father would chuckle and clap him on the back and insist he should try and visit a bit more than just every leisurely break. His little brother with his missing teeth and sticky hands would leapt into his arms and scream with glee as he spun in the air.

Eren smiled at the bright thoughts and more so when he approached the familiar yet white street he grew up on. He had thought that after not being there constantly, he would spot the new things that would sprout in the neighborhood every once in a while. But not really. The tall houses were decorated just like every year, all with lights strung up on every corner.

He could see that the Arlerts had their small Christmas display set up as well as the Kirsteins, Springers, Braus', and anyone else on the street. But once he was almost just at the large driveway of the Jaegers, he spotted a new house.

It wasn't exactly new since it was there since they'd moved, but he'd never seen it decorated before. An elderly man had lived there the last Eren had known. He was too feeble to be out on the roof stringing up Christmas lights and whatnot, so the house remained bare most of the time. But now it was quite the opposite and probably the most decorated home on the street.

The display of golden and silver colors was rather beautiful and done in good taste and not overdone. In the many windows there were small golden candles that light up the once dark glass. In curiosity he wondered who lived there, but he thought it better to pull into the drive first and not run into a mailbox from staring too much.

Eren grinned excitedly and almost skipped, minding the ice and snow. His smile dropped a bit when he didn't see another car in the driveway. His mother had told them that they were going to have a babysitter over for a bit while they went to see his aunt that lived in Sina.

He unlocked the front door was his keys and pushed open the screen door. The house was quite warm and he could instantly feel the cold melt away from his bones to be replaced with nice and cozy warmth. He really missed the feeling of home.

He could almost see the Christmas tree and it's glowing lights. "Hey guys! I'm home!" He shouted out for his brother.

Eren grinned at the little pitter patter of feet hitting the hardwood floor. A boy leapt into his arms and folded them around his neck. "Eren!" His little brother, Matthew, screamed.

"We missed you, Eren!" The brown headed boy exclaimed and nuzzled around his neck.

The little boy was just seven years old and looked almost exactly like Eren when he was younger except his eyes were a warm golden color. He was missing two teeth on the top row which made him even more adorable aside from the chubby cheeks and wild hair.

"I missed you too, you little titan." Eren swung him around and listened to the giggles that erupted from the child's chest.  
He scooped up his gleeful brother, "What've you been up to?"

Matthew obliged in telling him everything with enthusiasm that could kill a man.  
"Since mommy and daddy are out shoppin', I got Auntie Levi to take care of me!" He waved around his arms.

He quirked a brow at his little brother's exclamation. Normally his cousin Mikasa would come over and watch Matthew, she always had when Eren couldn't. Then Eren internally rolled his eyes at himself. Mikasa was just a few years younger than his age so she was probably going to college as well and not to mention she'd probably rather be there visiting with her parents rather than watch her rambunctious seven year old cousin.

And 'Auntie Levi'? Eren didn't think he knew a Levi. It wasn't like his parents to suddenly hand their child over into the hands of a stranger. And they'd never bothered to mention this 'Levi' character.

"Who's this Auntie Levi?" Eren hadn't noticed the soft figure leaning against the wall watching them with amusement.

Eren normally wouldn't have been one to be silent since he was a man of many words, but anyone who had the ability to speak would have been dead silent. The person who he assumed was Auntie Levi had short black hair that was styled in an undercut with an off center part. His skin was a beautiful and soft ivory that contrasted deeply to the raven locks. Silver eyes gleamed at him and pink lips quirked in a smile with a button nose. 

A small waist and plump, curvaceous hips were hardly concealed with black yoga pants. The black fabric stretched across thighs that he wanted to drowned in.  
A red sweater spread over a nearly flat stomach and thin arms looked like a juicy cherry ready to pop. They looked around in their late twenties or maybe early thirties. It couldn't help but make Eren think of the saying, 'The older the berry, the sweeter the juice.' He only found one thing unappealing on the person. It was a ring on their slim marriage finger.

"That's me." A soft voice sang to Eren's ears.

"O-oh wow." He whispered to himself.

Matthew leaped from his arms and skidded over to Levi, "I told Auntie Levi all about you!!"

Eren had to restrain a blush that was bound to color his cheeks. He had no doubt that Matthew had told his fucking gorgeous babysitter every embarrassing thing he'd ever done. He was about to almost pass out when the sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Both Matthew and your parents have told me plenty about you, Eren. I hope you're as charming as they say." He couldn't stop the blush this time. "Matthew, why don't you go play in your room?" The little boy nodded and dashed away rather quickly though Eren caught the sly look on his face and the quite obvious wink.

He was silent for a while mostly because he was too busy staring at his brother's babysitter. A sweet giggle that made his heart skip a beat made him look up from those tantalizing thighs, "I think we should get off on a better foot. I'm Levi, I live next door."

The taller male now understood why there wasn't a new car in the driveway and why the house was so nicely decorated, "It's nice to meet you, Missus Levi."

Levi smiled up at him and responded with a small laugh, "Oh no, I'm not married."

"Sorry, I just assumed because.." Eren gestured to the ring.

Levi blushed a bit, "Oh, it was my mother's wedding ring. I wear it for good luck. It hasn't worked much yet though." He grins. So.. He was single...

"Why don't we go sit in the living room and get to know each other.. I mean.." Eren fumbled, "Since we'll be here for a while, that is."

"Sure, do you want me to make you some coffee or tea?" The raven asked, but was politely declined.

Eren now both settled on the couch while waiting for the other to come back from the kitchen. "You're taller than I expected." Levi suddenly said.

"Oh.. is that a bad thing?" Eren knew his height could be a bit much.

"Not at all.. In fact, I like it." The brunette almost choked on his own spit.

He felt like he couldn't breathe when the babysitter walked past him to sit on the other end of the couch. The coffee table was just a bit away from the couch for conveniency, but he never thought it would help it be more convenient to get an eye full of an ass that he wanted to squish against his face. Levi had to turn sideways to get through the small space. The globes of his ass were layered with fat and his thighs were thick and plush.

Eren felt blood rush down to his cock, "S-So how old are you?" It came out quite gruff which made him internally scold himself.  
Levi took a took of his tea and set it on the coffee table. 

"Do I really look that old?" He teased.  
"No!" The larger shouts out.

"I'm just teasing. I'll be thirty three on Christmas." Levi's long eyelashes batted. "I'm getting up there, aren't I?"

"N-not at all!" Eren blurted, "You don't.." He became quite distracted as he let his eyes wonder back down the babysitter's thicc physique. "You're gorgeous."

Levi blushed, "Are you flirting with me, Eren?"

The younger male quickly sputtered to try and save himself. His tan skin was only thing saving him from looking as red as Levi's sweater. "I-I am so sorry-"

A laugh that came from the other interrupted his apology. Levi's nose was scrunched up adorably and his soft looking pink lips were stretched into a smile filled with mirth. "I'm just kidding!" Levi placed a small hand on Eren's broad bicep and leaned into him as his petite shoulders shook with mirth.

He wanted to say something. Really, he did, but instead he just sat there staring at Levi with his turquoise eyes occasionally flickering to where he was being touched. It was like every part of his body had seized up. All accept one part.

Eren's jeans began to feel tighter as blood rushed down to his now excited cock. Honestly, it wasn't even fair at this point.

He was a grown 23 year old man and he was seriously getting a damn hard on from his little brother's babysitter touching his fucking shoulder? He was acting like a 14 year old boy who got hornier with each breath.

And seriously.

His little brother's goddamn fucking babysitter.

Eren's thoughts of how fucking disgusting he was were suddenly wiped away as he remembered that Levi was still there sitting next to him. He sent a prayer out into the universe to please fucking let his dick go unnoticed... Or at least for now.

"Oh!" Levi gasped.

Eren couldn't even fucking move. He didn't even have the ability to feel embarrassed or become even more anxious. He just froze up and waited for Levi to jump off the couch with disgust.

Due to the stupor that had overcame Eren, he didn't notice how Levi had to hide a quirked and mischievous smile. It would take Helen Keller to not have noticed the bulge that suddenly tent the other's jeans.

The babysitter actually had taken a liking to Eren which truly surprises him because normally a man would have to go over the moon to even get him to blink. But after just walking in Levi knew Eren was a bit different.

It wasn't because he was young. No, he's gone through plenty of young men that wished to date him and warm his bed. They were usually little jackrabbits that have only seen the holes to their piggy banks.

Then there were the men his age and the mere thought made shivers of disgust run down his spine. They always would end up asking him to run away with them to elope somewhere in the Bahamas.

But Eren really felt different. Any man he’s met in the past that's ever been remotely interested in him would always end up laying down awful pick up lines or outright ask to fuck. The way he blushed and stuttered so cutely while trying and so adorably failing at keeping his cool stood out among the rest. And the stories his family would tell him only made it worse.

He really seemed like an all around nice guy. And besides, Levi's seen his baby pictures so he already felt rather close to him.  
Looking back down at Eren's sadly clothed erection and not so subtly licking his lips, he decided to have some fun before the poor thing keels over.

Levi put on his best pout and sympathetically looked down at Eren's hidden cock. "Poor baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

Eren looked over at Levi in pure shock. "I-" He shut his mouth when the babysitter sat even closer to him.

"Did I cause that?" He asked cheekily.

A loud gulp from the younger and a look of desperation gave the babysitter just the answer he needed. But that's just boring.

"Do you wanna see what you did to me?" Levi's stark whisper rang in Eren's ear. "Do you Eren? Do you want to touch me?"

Yes, fuck yes he did. His head swam as he felt high off Levi's sweet scent. Goosebumps travelled up his arms in anticipation.  
"Yes, please," Eren choked, "Let me touch you."

A devious smirk played on the minx's red stained lips and an evil glint appeared in his sky blue eyes. "Where do you want to touch me?"

His smaller hand grasped Eren's and laid his large palm on his reddened cheek and neck. Levi nuzzled into the warmth that radiated from it. "Mmm, here?"  
The younger male caressed his cheek almost trancelike, but choked out, "N-No."

That pleased the babysitter immensely, "Oh, really?" Levi let Eren's big hand fall further down. "Here?" It didn't seem like Eren even heard his words as he groped his midsection. The action roused a gasp from the other.

The sudden change in the twenty three year old's demeanor made something inside the babysitter grow much more impatient and made him want to cut this teasing game short. 

Levi stuck his pink tongue out to wet his lips and didn't miss the way Eren watched with the want in his eyes doubling as they locked in vision. 

"Not here.." He let the palm dip lower and lower, past his hips and let it rest on his inner thigh dangerously close to Levi’s throbbing pussy. 

The babysitter sunk his pearly white teeth into his bottom lip and muffled a pleased gasp through his clasped mouth. He closed his eyes in anticipation, hungry to be touched by this much younger man. But all he felt was a single fingertip with no more pressure than a feather slowly rub his pussy through the thin material of his dampened black leggings and soaked panties. 

A whine of utter want passed through his mouth. Levi opened his eyes and fixed his gaze with Eren’s smoldering turquoise orbs. The shock had completely vanished and was replaced with something different, more aware awake. At first, Levi thought it would have to be him to take the reins because of how shocked and almost frightened Eren had come across just moments before. But that seemed to have flipped like a switch.

The fingers began to work in circles in an obvious attempt at revenge for the copious amounts of teasing Levi laid upon Eren. The fingers dipped deeper and played into his folds which made him press down into the hand. A gasp escaped from Levi’s tightly clenched lips with his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. 

Without any words said or any commands spoken, the babysitter lowered down to eye level with Eren’s large tent in the denim fabric. God knows how neglected it felt with the teasing Levi laid upon the younger male. 

Nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Eren’s jeans and pulled them down just a bit to expose the black color of his filled out boxers. His cock was half hard and laid to the left on his hip. Even through the material of his underwear he could see how the plump head twitched. 

“Someone’s excited.” Levi grinned up at him and watched the younger male chew his lip in anticipation. 

The babysitter licked his red lips and peeled the boxers back with a gasp. Eren’s cock sprung up proudly to attention and made Levi’s mouth water. 

The smaller male knew right away that Eren was at least nine or ten inches and the thickness already made his pussy sopping wet alone. The large vein that spiraled along the underside made Levi question, how the hell is someone this gifted? 

Levi’s warm breath ghosted over Eren’s huge cock, his pupils blown wide with passion. As the smaller male was staring in awe he didn't notice how the fingers once rubbing him through his leggings were now snaking up to stroke his arched back. 

Their lust filled eyes met and Eren could have sworn he was floating higher and higher with each passing second. He caught a glint in Levi’s eye, but his focus soon was overcome by red lips parting widely around the head of his nearly crying cock. 

The tall man let out a sharp hiss and the hand resting on Levi’s shoulder flew to gently grip the babysitter’s black locks. He couldn't take his eyes off of the way Levi’s pretty little mouth engulfed his throbbing cock. 

With a wet smack from a soft mouth and spit, Levi pulled off which coaxed a huff from the man above. The babysitter grinned up at Eren’s disgruntled state and licked a bold stripe up the large muscle in front of him. 

Levi licked his lips and let his wet saliva trail off his tongue and slicken Eren’s cock. His small hand was dwarfed by the thickness and length of Eren’s package as he quickly jerked him off. He swirled his head around the fat tip of his cock, a soft moan sending vibrations down Eren’s shaft when his hair was pulled even tighter. 

He whined as he was forced down the younger male’s cock. Tears fell down his cheeks as he struggled to get air while in this predicament. God, he loved this. 

Levi whimpered as he was dragged off the younger man and manhandled into his lap, his back to Eren. He heard a sharp tear of fabric and felt the now cooling air brush against his ass. His tattered leggings were quite literally torn off of him. 

“Eren!” Levi breathlessly cried.

The college student couldn't take his eyes off him and his cock couldn't possibly handle anymore wait.  
Eren’s long and thick fingers pulled gently at Levi’s soft, pink, folds and felt his mouth salivate at the sight of that little cunt that was clenching and unclenching around nothing. 

“Please,” Levi said shakily and voice a bit hoarse, “Please.” He repeated, his pussy gushing. 

He let out a cry when Eren suddenly jabbed two big fingers inside of him. The appendages immediately went to work with stretching him as they rubbed against his g-spot and spread him wider. 

The babysitter moaned obscenely and ground back into the fingers. “Yes, there!” He pleaded with Eren. 

The fingers abruptly pulled out which confused Levi to a certain extent since the other seemed bound on driving him even further up the wall in sheer revenge, but feeling a large blunt tip pressing against his quite eager entrance ceased the confusion spell. 

“Give it to me, Eren. Please.” Levi’s quaking voice practically cried to the younger man. 

His pussy was opening and closing as if to try and pull in something to try to satisfy its hunger. Eren rubbed his cock’s engorged head against his opening and smeared the mixture of pre cum over the inside of the babysitter’s thighs. 

“Are you okay?” Eren’s deep voice made Levi quake entirely, “If you want me to stop just tell me, okay?” 

Pushing back against the man impatiently, he huffed, “I'm fine just- just get inside of me please!” 

The chuckle Eren made in response made Levi gulp loudly. A thickly muscled arm wrapped around his red clad waist and pulled him back against his chest. Without any warning Eren’s hips snapped upwards and impaled Levi’s wet cunt on his dick with a squelch. 

“Eren, yes! Yes!” With the fast pace of Eren’s thrusts, Levi was fucked wider and wider, pussy stretching to accommodate the cock that was practically violating his insides.  
With his unoccupied hand, Eren reached around to pinch and rub his cute little clit and slick, puffy labia. His brutal thrusts didn’t waver not once when Levi dug his fingers into the arm that kept him stable. The tall man’s fat cock was bathed in the small male’s sweet cum that rained down more and more by the second. 

Levi babbled nonsense and moaned obscenely, head thrown back and on Eren’s shoulder. God, he couldn’t imagine the last time he was properly satisfied by a man, someone to stretch him out and fuck him back into his place. To have his needs satisfied by someone big and strong. Stretched out, gaping, left to the mercy of a man who could take care of him and make a proper woman out of him. 

“Right there, right there! Yes!” He sobbed.

Eren groaned and fucked up into Levi even faster. It was like he was clenching down onto his cock. His pussy was so wet and tight not to mention hot all around him, encasing him in pleasure. 

The rough denim of Eren’s jeans was rubbing Levi’s bare ass raw and pink. The younger male was nearly at his peak, but he wasn’t quite done with Levi. Tightening his grip on the small male, he practically threw him onto his back and onto the couch. He clasped the milky legs together and pressed them up against Levi’s chest.  
He quickly buried himself back in Levi’s reddening folds and pounded into him like a mad man. The new angle allowed him to thrust himself even harder practically tear Levi to pieces. Fuck, he was close. 

“Cum in me, cum in me!” Levi fisted the pillow behind him. 

Eren growled and squeezed the babysitter’s clit and went even harder than before and felt the tight knot in his stomach finally uncoil. Levi arched his back and screamed as he came along with Eren. The hot sensation of his cum filling him was enough to spring tears in his eyes. His pussy clenched and unclenched as he orgasmed yet again that night. Eren kept lazily thrusting into Levi, milking his cock of every drop of cum. 

The taller male carefully pulled out and groaned when he saw his own cum mixed with Levi’s pour out from the poor, abused cunt. He plopped down beside his lover who curled into him for warmth.

They laid their just basking in each other’s presence before Levi sighed, “Your parents are probably going to be here any minute.”  
“Shit.”


End file.
